


飞鸟羽翼

by Sua_thirdwhale



Category: Classical Music RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:23:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sua_thirdwhale/pseuds/Sua_thirdwhale
Summary: 「飞鸟以双手换取羽翼，获得进入天空的自由。风所承托，云所包裹，匆匆掠过山峦与河流。遇眷恋之地落枝头以歌声相诉，不再能予以他者拥抱。」





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ☆《致维也纳的荣光》的B线，瑞典if，接在原文35章之后，跟36章共享一部分开头，但衍生出不同的展开。
> 
> ☆含有大量捏造设定，人物随故事发展与A线产生巨大差异，肯能引起强烈不适！！！甚至有重复发货的便当请注意！！！
> 
> ☆主CP不变，它只是BE了。如果受到伤害请倒回去看之前的故事。

安东尼娅感觉自己说过的那些话糟透了。

她坐在一小块地毯上，背靠着床，双臂抱着膝盖蜷缩着。储物柜上烛台里的蜡烛熄灭了，但她不打算站起来再去点上一支。黄昏刚刚过去没多久，夜空暗淡发紫。隔壁邻居很吵，似乎有朋友聚会，不停传来酒杯相碰的脆响与阵阵哄笑。

她不讨厌那些声音，甚至感谢邻居的欢闹能掩盖她哭泣的声音。退路都已被她亲手切断，现在她只剩下唯一的选择：去往一片她根本就未曾踏足也未曾了解的国土。她这才发现自己对瑞典一无所知，除了冬天会很长很冷之外；除了一年前一场政变让国王完全夺取了政权之外……

不，远行本身并非令她后悔的事，她后悔自己为什么制造了一个最差劲的离别——她就用这样的场景给自己从踏足维也纳至今积淀的爱慕划上句号吗？

皇帝对她应当是不设防的，而她终究深深伤害了他。现在他不得不回到自己漆黑的洞穴深处，更为闭塞地掩埋掉自己的情感，很可能从此失去对他人给予的温情的信任。他暂停了音乐集会，两个星期以来一次也没出现在剧院。她听说他在跟首相与女皇激烈的争吵，考尼茨被逼到多次表示要辞职，说他没有办法同时侍奉两位君主。

她不确定自己在杀死他的人性中扮演了什么样的角色，有起了多少推波助澜的作用。然而挽回的可能性已经不存在了，她唯有于不知尽头的悔恨中惩罚自己。

跟皇帝摊牌后的第二天安东尼娅便给格鲁克与加斯曼都写了长信，告知他们自己做出的决定，尽管那两位长辈都在路途中。接着她花了一晚上写了正式信函给弗森伯爵，告知他自己愿意接受国王的邀约。

写完信之后，除了最低限度且必要的工作外，安东尼娅都把自己关在家里。直到十五天后她几乎同时收到三人的回复。格鲁克的信件充满鼓励的口吻，加斯曼那儿字里行间都透着惋惜，但最后还是勉强表示应允，尊重她的选择。而佛森伯爵则是变魔术般直接出现在她面前。

“早上好，萨列里女士。唐突问到了您的住址出现在楼下，您还记得我吧？”那个比她年幼一些的年轻见习军官看起来很精神，带着些得意的表情。

“早上好，我没想到会这么快见到您。”安东尼娅愣了好几秒才回答。

“一些幸运的巧合作祟。这封信被错送到大使那儿，他知道我正从都灵前往吕讷堡的路上，中途会经过奥地利。万幸这封信没有去瑞典转一圈。不然可说不准什么时候才能到我手里了。”他给一脸惊讶的女孩解释。

“啊，这样……总之，很高兴再次见到您。”安东尼娅发现自己根本没在期待这样的迅捷反应，“所以您刚刚到维也纳吗？”

“昨天就到了，我还见了一下皇帝。”

“什么？您跟他提及这件事了吗？他说什么了吗？”

见安东尼娅忽然慌张，弗森伯爵赶忙试着安抚她，却不知自己起了多大的反效果：

“别紧张别紧张，陛下没有不放人的意思。事实上我本来没打算主动试探，是他自己说起你随时可以离开，无需顾忌合约的问题。”

完了，对方无意中把事态加速推往彻底没有回头路的远方。这样一来她甚至可能连道歉的机会都没有了。

“怎么了，您看起来越来越茫然了。”弗森伯爵伸出手在她眼前挥了挥。

“不……呃，我只是不知道接下去怎样安排了。”她开始胡乱搪塞。

“没关系，不用担心。接下去交给我就行。我会在维也纳逗留一阵，如果您没有其他特别重要的其他事项，等晚些时候一切都安排好了就带你回斯德哥尔摩。”

“好的，那我只能先感谢您了。”

“嗯，有什么需要随时联系我。我跟大使住在一起。”

那天与弗森伯爵分别后，安东尼娅在剧院里发了一天呆，什么也没干。她在平时写东西的阁楼里东张西望，看着这个她熟悉的狭小空间，她很快就要跟它永别了。这时候她开始感到不舍，然而有什么用的？她还有更多更不舍的东西不得不一并放弃。

接下去的几个夜晚，她不停自问是自己太冲动了吗？但倒回去处理另一面的难题她更不知道该怎么办。正如格鲁克所说，答应西奥多跟他在一起的话，她几乎可以一眼看尽未来，通往生命尽头的道路都一览无遗。兴许许多人追求那样的安稳，她却感到恐惧。终究她还是太贪心了，情愿步入她并不喜欢的动荡以较小的恐惧掩盖更大的惶惑，也不想要平凡的幸福。

说来与西奥多坦白不算困难，男孩起初露出错愕的表情，又很快被恍然大悟后的惋惜所替代。

“怪不得你一直不回答我，原来是这样。”他叹了口气，透着非常明显的沮丧，“我并没有足够充分的理由说服你留下来……祝你好运吧。”他撇了撇嘴又叹了口气，“以后你的作品会反过来进维也纳的吧？我会去剧院观看的。”

安东尼娅本想让他不用勉强自己跑剧院，考虑了一下还是简单说谢谢。被问及出发日期，她下意识地给出一个模糊的范围，以免再面对更多差池。

古斯塔夫三世很快又亲自寄来了一封信，向他未来的雇员表达欢迎，说她随时可以搬家过来。次日她拿到了弗森伯爵给她的合约，对面开给她一个慷慨丰厚的薪水和一些额外的优厚条件，令她完全不需要担心自己的生活。

至此手续已经完成了，她也没有太多东西需要携带，因而随时可以去敲弗森伯爵的门说我们出发吧。然而一种凝重的郁结拖拽着她，让她总觉得自己需要一个“句号”，用来给在维也纳度过的时日划下重点，用来作为正式的告别。可就算这样想，她又怎敢轻举妄动呢？

加斯曼给她又寄了一封信说不要特意等他回来，他有额外的事情要延长意大利的旅途。安东尼娅惴惴不安地拖延了几天，末了还是被皇帝在剧院里截住。他沉默着跟她对视片刻，最后挥了挥手说：“到这份上我不是来拦你的。明天晚上我跟几位朋友小聚一下，你来吗？别告诉我你连让我跟你说再见的机会都不给我。”

“好的，陛下。我会来的。”她点头，如果命运安排这样的结尾，她倒也接受。不过她也清楚自己不能再犹豫了，于是她跟弗森伯爵商量妥当，会在聚会次日出发前往斯德哥尔摩。

皇帝的小团体晚宴在他奥花园边上的私宅举行。正由于跟马丁内斯家离得近，他也叫上了梅塔斯塔齐奥。所以当天晚上安东尼娅才有了一个能够安心谈话而不露尴尬的对象。否则虽然她跟罗森博格伯爵和里希腾施坦因公主很熟，却并不想跟她们聊今后之事，更不可能去跟皇帝说些什么。

梅塔斯塔齐奥先前同样鼓励安东尼娅做新的尝试，不过今日之景让他有了点别的感想。

“算是我代替加斯曼与格鲁克给你些临别之语吧。”他兀自坐在一旁，慢悠悠地对女孩说，“那两人的话，兴许会叮嘱你出了门就不要再考虑你抛诸身后的一切了。而我想说的是，你还年轻，那对你未免要求太高。我敢肯定未来许多时候你会感到伤心、沮丧，可能还会遇上相仿的、重复的困扰，从而质疑自己过往的决定；思念会令你痛苦，从而做出更多看起来愚蠢的事情。但无论如何，你都不需要为自己的情绪而羞愧，没有人可以永远理性，更不需要永远保持理性。”

“我又不明白您说的话了。”安东尼娅皱眉，诗人的句子永远那么难懂。

“记住，理性本身不能让人避免后悔，能避免后悔的是用理性推得可能发生的结果后，于能够承受的范围内以永恒热诚的心去生活。”梅塔斯塔齐奥语罢望了望房间的另一头，“这一点我希望所有把理性主义视为人生准则的人都能学会。”

安东尼娅往同样的方向投出视线，皇帝在听金斯基公主的笑话，看似跟往常一样笑得很开心，但他没有拒绝艾莲诺递来的酒杯就足够阐明所有异样。那远非他今夜的第一杯酒，让他想要掩盖什么的意图格外明显。

“停一下，我需要点别的曲子。”听够了笑话约瑟夫来到乐队的位置，把几位乐手遣走。抽出一份他早就放在羽管键琴边的乐谱，亲自坐到大提琴边上。

“过来，安东尼娅。”酒精让他的声音变得低沉，“我好像很久没有跟你一起演奏了，你还记得这份乐谱吗？”

安东尼娅顺着他的手势拿起小提琴，只需瞄一眼，她便认出那是她给他的第一部弦乐四重奏。于是她用指示另一位小提琴手和中提琴手回到自己的座位。

那些旋律她一直记得，付诸心绪之物哪有那么容易被遗忘？一切与她六年前写下的一模一样，只是过去已永远是过去，未来也于此处停滞。那可能是她人生状态最糟糕的演奏，因为她花了很大力气去控制自己的眼泪，以免搞得大家都无法收场。

这倘若是种惩罚，她认了。但乐曲终了的那一刻，皇帝轻描淡写地一句“真可惜，我最喜欢的音乐家要抛弃我了”激起了她内心隐秘的怒火——到这份上他竟还要假装不在意，仿佛他失去的只是更多部四重奏，仅此而已。

过去的这些年里，他但凡有一两次遵从自己的内心而非所谓的利弊，他俩都不会沦落至此地。

安东尼娅不想再考虑自己有没有资格指责对方了，当约瑟夫应该是累了一言不发独自往楼上走，她于众目睽睽之下跟了上去，尽管谁都没打算阻拦她。

打开自己的房间门才察觉到背后有人，约瑟夫停下脚步回过头。

“你干什么？”他轻声问她，“回去吧，不早了。”他像是叹了口气，“为了你好。”

不，她受够了他没完没了的「为了你好」，然后自以为是地做着对谁都不好的事。她凝视着他，内心哀叹于爱真是疯狂而盲目，直到末路都会令人想赌一把。

“回去，安东尼娅。不然你会后悔的。”他重申了一遍命令。

“我正是不想后悔才站在这里。”那是她用尽勇气的反驳。

被对方拉进房间拥紧并亲吻，安东尼娅知道自己部分赌赢了，她至少可以获得一些她一直想要的东西。她听见皇帝含混地呢喃着「哦，上帝啊……」，他还在逃避，但她不允许，她抓着他生涩却热情地缠上她的唇舌——这位“明君”单独一个晚上消耗掉了大半辈子的酒精，他心灵深处难道没有某个角落祈求过一个借口、没有向往过当下正在上演的剧情吗？

出于习惯她没有选特别复杂的着装，皇帝脱掉她衣物时显得格外轻松熟稔，她只需小心不要踩到不慎掉落的别针。这让她再次嫌厌起他的道貌岸然。这个人明明就很热衷于类似的玩乐吧？那又何必把她当做不可亵渎的圣象对待，仿佛她是他内心道德的意象，或是刻深渊边缘的底线……她何德何能？又为什么要为这种根本没有第三个人在意的正直殉道？更何况让他者背负污秽的纯洁何尝不令真正的道德蒙羞。

赤裸地躺在那并不柔软的床上，安东尼娅反而感到某种澄澈的安然。她伸出手臂圈上上方之人的肩颈，覆盖在她身躯上的是她希冀已久的重量。约瑟夫的呼吸里还透着那瓶香槟久久不退散的气味，衬得潜藏其下的悲伤更为浓重。被吻过下颌与颈侧之时，她的指尖同样抚过对方的脖颈，他们都能触碰到彼此皮肤之下的脉搏。

对于即将发生之事安东尼娅只有模糊的概念，但她已然来不及去学习甚至来不及忧虑。对方的手掌描摹过她的肩膀与肋骨，末了毫无疑问地停留在她胸部揉按，那柔软的沟壑仿是所有男人都会坠落的陷阱。她固然感到羞耻，也夹杂着难以言喻的舒适，然而更复杂的心情很快淹没了其它。她阻止不了自己去想无论发生什么都是最后的纪念了。

身体的疼痛预料之中，只是远没有心灵的沉痛浓烈，甚至反过来成了慰藉。安东尼娅吻了吻约瑟夫的前额与鼻梁，此刻他的欲望变得愈发明晰而具有侵略性。尽管谁都注定无法占有些什么，她还是选择纵容对方难得的肆意妄为。她不确定性爱到底对拥有何种意义，只是一根筋地设想如果她这辈子非得被谁这样触碰的话，她的名单里没有第二个人。即便有些时候别说旁人的劝告了，她自己都觉得皇帝真的烂透了，甚至没办法被当做一个正常人类来看待。然而明白这些有什么用呢……是她自己在觊觎他好的那一面的同时，心甘情愿一并接受他最糟糕的一面。

愈发热切的吻令她眩晕，安东尼娅简直希望自己能像猎物般被掠食动物扼断咽喉，一了百了，有始有终。但结束时她只是被对方暧昧地舔过颈侧的皮肤，他并不会真的实现她被撕咬开血管的妄想。

至始至终她都说不上快乐，痛感成倍压过愉悦，她更多抱着成全的心态在忍耐。浅淡的吻还在蔓延，安东尼娅被那些依旧灼热的鼻息扫得酥痒难耐，开始扭动挣扎。当约瑟夫揉捏着她的腿调整两人的姿势，她方才意识到对面还想继续。本来她放弃状打算放任他想怎样就怎样吧，结果发现冷静下来后再被进入比先前更疼。

“唔……等一下……”她呜咽着去推开对方，也做好了他要是硬来那力量上的差距她根本无从对抗的准备。

事实证明皇帝还是在意她的感受的，他立即停下来，低声问她：“很疼么？”

安东尼娅嗯了一声以示肯定。对方便从她体内离开，在她边上躺下将她拉进怀中抱住。她松了口气并回抱了约瑟夫，轻轻摩挲着他的脊背。

又过了很久，她才听见他非常模糊地说道：“对不起……”

至此安东尼娅根本分不清他在为哪件事道歉，也不想再去思索了。夜晚的沉寂中，他纷扰的呼吸足以暴露些什么。她探手上去搭上他的脸颊，指尖摸索着抹掉他眼角的泪滴。她上一次看见皇帝的眼泪是他失去特雷西娅那会了，因而那一瞬间她是怜悯他的，几近要怀疑自己是否过于残忍。而另一方面，她又无法理解他到底在坚持什么，为什么情愿把自己逼到孤独到难以忍受的角落，也不肯单纯为内心的想法考虑一下。

也罢，一切已晚。

那天夜里安东尼娅一直处于半梦半醒之间。她不想入睡，一想到之后再也没机会被这个人这样拥抱着了，她就不禁抓紧每一秒沉溺在他的气味与触碰里。

然而困倦又让她时不时坠入梦境，她梦见被包裹在纷飞大雪中，迷雾笼罩仿佛不久后就会被冰雪掩埋，哪怕她很早就被信誓旦旦告知斯德哥尔摩不比西伯利亚的荒野，没有她想象中那么冷。

她梦见陌生的、空无一人的舞台，背景板上绘制着成排枯树与古建筑残垣，从悬挂装置上缓缓下降。她想提出疑问，却找不到任何一个人来回答。当她回过头，盛装的演员与观众忽然填满了剧院，喝彩声穿透了她，仿佛她只是一个路过此地的幽灵。

她还梦见咖啡上怎么搅拌都不融化的奶油；梦见沾不上墨水也写不出字的羽毛；梦见长枪刺透铠甲的声响伴着混乱的马蹄，以及空气中的血腥味……她听见有关头痛的抱怨，听见“请给我写信，也允许我给你写信”的请求，久久分不清那是梦境的衍伸还是现实。

临近黎明晨曦隐匿地透进窗户，代替了刚燃尽没多久的烛火。安东尼娅强迫自己苏醒过来，她得趁着一个四下寂静的时段离开。

独自穿回衣服比较困难，她弄出了不小的动静。不过她并不担心打扰到谁，皇帝趴在枕头上一动不动，至始至终过于安稳因而安东尼娅相信他是有意装死，她把屋顶掀翻他都不会“醒”的。无可厚非，换做这是她家是对面要溜走，她也会装死的。否则该怎样道早安呢？太难太尴尬了……

回到家安东尼娅迅速重新收拾了一下自己，同时派人去约见弗森伯爵。免得自己再去思索无意义的事情，诸如复盘自己昨天到底干了点什么……

瑞典军官很快如约来见她。见到她第一句便是：“您看起来不太精神，昨天没睡踏实吗？”

“也许您已经习惯了出远门，我还是要紧张一下的。”她姑且这么回答。

没有人还需要道别了，安东尼娅正午前就爬上马车出城。她闭起眼睛企图睡一会，当然更多的是不忍回头看她本以为会终身定居的城市。

弗森伯爵在另一辆马车上，位于她前方。入夜前他们在雷茨镇落脚，弗森酝酿许久口忍不住跟她谈及一些动机问题。

“我原来以为你不会答应的。你在维也纳看起来过得很不错，不缺乏机会，何必跑那么远去音乐行当又不成熟不完善的地方。”说实在他一直不解。

“我可以晚点再回答这个问题吗？”安东尼娅疲惫地反问，虽然她知道这个问题绕不过去，晚点见到瑞典国王想必他也会问。

“不便透露吗？哦，那可能是私人问题吧。”弗森机敏地猜测到对方回避的缘由，“没关系，当我没问！我本就只该负责把您安全护送到斯德哥尔摩而已。”

安东尼娅抬眼看向这位年轻军官，他友好又有分寸，反倒让她想坦白点什么。

“倘若您答应我听过算数的话……”

“啊，没问题！我以我的名誉起誓。”对面答应得十分郑重……过于郑重了。

“有时候…… 面对那些无法拒绝的人，就只能选择逃跑。”她说得很笼统。

“无法拒绝什么？追求吗？啊，谁？是不是您原来的雇主？”弗森立马又猜到了大多数，然后他顶着女孩仿佛在表达「快老实交代你是不是会巫术学过读心」的眼神，退缩状后仰身体说道，“你知道的，在战场上不够敏锐的人活不下来。”见这解释没什么说服力，他换了个方向，“至少我明白这种感觉，当法兰西太子妃说她好像很喜欢我的时候，我第一反应也是逃跑。虽然我好像也挺喜欢……”

“啊？安托瓦内特殿下吗？”她抑制不住的惊呼打断了对方。

“嘘，您小声一点啊！”他不停挥手。

安东尼娅捂住嘴，沉默地凝视着对方。被分享了近似的秘密让她更放松了一些。

“总之，如果是我猜的那样……也许你会感到很奇怪，但我可以向你保证未来陛下不会对你有任何工作之外的想法。”他特意还加上强调，“绝对，不会。”

“唉……？”她愣了一下，首先是她得把脑内「陛下」的指代更换过来，其次是对方的话搞得她有些摸不着头脑。只是直觉引领之下没有深究。

整段路途相当遥远，他们需要先去往布拉格，然后是柏林与汉堡。在丹麦得交换好几次陆路与水路，从哥本哈根最后一次乘船跨越到瑞典，再慢慢挪动到斯德哥尔摩。运气不错，一路天气出奇得好。正式踏进斯德哥尔摩才遇见第一场雪。

“这雪仿佛特意来迎接你一样。”弗森伯爵望着天空说道，“我会带你去提供给你的住处，你先休息几天，我再把你引见给那些该见的人。”

安东尼娅没有异议，她就住在舞会厅（这栋建筑也兼作剧院）附近，从窗户能够看到对面的皇宫。住宅空间和环境与她在维也纳的相仿，不知是否是为了让她尽快习惯刻意为之。旅途劳顿令她困倦，于是趴下来小睡片刻，通常那不会超过一小时她便会自动醒来，结果再睁开眼睛发现天完全黑了。她以为自己睡过头，检查了下时间却发现并没有，现在是下午三点半而已。早对北欧昏暗的冬天有所耳闻，亲身经历时依然震撼。

发现雪很小了，安东尼娅试着出门在街道上走了几步，尽管小心翼翼迈步免得滑倒，体感倒确实没有想象中那么冷。外面静悄悄的只有偶尔路过的马车，她退回室内，盘算着明天先去熟悉下环境，看看周围哪儿可以买到食物，哪儿可以买到日常要用的物品；再打听下哪儿可以寄信，哪儿可以快速租到马车，哪儿有危险的人员出没最好不要去……

计划了一圈写了几行清单，安东尼娅忽然又沮丧起来。以前她总是依赖别人，不担心没人陪着她逐渐熟悉一座城市。真要在陌生地方一个人生活了，她储备于脑内的谨慎对策也是来源于皇帝“好事”的叮嘱。那是他带她从麦里什新城回维也纳的路上教给她的独自旅行小技巧：无论在哪儿落脚都要尽量了解当地的信息，那样就算发生变故也能迅速找到需要的物品与能够提供帮助的人。

次日白天安东尼娅便把那些事情做完了，斯德哥尔摩比维也纳要小不少，很容易记住城市的布局与构造。

再往后几天她收拾了一遍自己的物品，惯例买了些植物放置在家中，又去剧院观察了一圈情况。差不多休息够了正好被叫去觐见国王。古斯塔夫友好地让人给她一杯咖啡，跟她闲聊了一会问她近来的感受，然后谈起他未来的设想。

“你慢慢来，不用着急。”对于剧院事宜国王并不激进，“从你自己熟悉的曲目试着演出，我想要你的《阿米达》很久了。”他特意指名，又继续补充，“哦，格鲁克先生的法语剧也是好选择。”

“好的陛下，等我与简·杜·隆德先生和斯坦伯格先生会面讨论后，我会尽快给您计划方案的。”安东尼娅这样回答，于谈话的间隙里四处张望寻找砂糖。

“你慢慢跟相关人员交流，乐队需要增补人员之类的随你。”古斯塔夫允诺给她这些权限，接着凑近她压低了声音说，“不用太在意老先生们的看法，我叫你来当皇家剧院的乐长是想要一些更成熟却也更‘灵活’的做法。”

这点安东尼娅对自己还是有信心的，根据她的观察，不管是剧团规模、训练程度还是运营上，维也纳都有很大的优势，她可以把一些模式引入并改进。

下午赶在落日急着溜走前，古斯塔夫指给安东尼娅看对岸北城区的新剧院。

“以后需要更大的场地，可以去对面新建的歌剧院演出。”他对她说。

“嗯，我听说舞台装置之类的还在调试，晚点我去看一下。”她还挺喜欢那栋橙黄的建筑的，会与晚霞余晖融合在一起。

接下去的半个月一切稳步展开，她一点与歌手和乐队熟悉，尝试与他们排练；制定今年的演出计划，与芭蕾舞团谈论协作……

她发现自己并不慌张，可能源于无论她做什么都没遇到什么阻力。在维也纳与乐团打交道她总要面对一条汹涌的暗流，主题是：我们看在皇帝、加斯曼、格鲁克等人的份上才受你指使。而在斯德哥尔摩，国王收回权力后方才重组没多久的宫廷乐队不在乎这些事，对她颇为顺从，最多在认为她要求过高时小小地抱怨一下。

星期天去主教堂做完礼拜，刚到家没多久安东尼娅就被女仆告知有人来访。她本以为是弗森伯爵或者前日与她谈论剧目到一半的首席歌手小斯坦伯格，开了门却发现那是一个熟悉又惊喜的身影。

“啊！格鲁克先生！”她差点扑上去给对方一个拥抱。

“别激动！别激动！”格鲁克拦住她以贴面礼替代，年纪大了受不住这等“冲击”。

“你怎么来了？”

“不放心你啊，过来住一阵。”

安东尼娅高兴极了，把对方迎进客厅坐下后便讲起自己来到瑞典后的见闻，好一会都停不下来。

“看来你过得还不错。”格鲁克笑着总结道，“那就好，证明我鼓励你来这儿还是正确的。”

其实没有那么好，只不过安东尼娅没有提及。就比如她不太习惯每天真正能晒太阳的时间只有寥寥几小时；不习惯临时跟商贩买东西时还是经常要借助肢体语言，因为学瑞典语需要一个过程；最不习惯的是用「陛下」称呼另一个人，每次开口前她心里总要别扭一下。

无论如何，有格鲁克住在不远处她变得安心多了。这座城市非常欢迎这位大师，无论是国王还是其他贵族都表示他想住多久住多久，恨不得他永远留下，尽管那并不可能。安东尼娅想要演格鲁克法语版的《阿尔西斯特》，后者授权给她重写几首咏叹调，并给了她一些指导。

到了二月，斯德哥尔摩进入最冷的季节。每日漫长的夜色里，作为微不足道的报答安东尼娅会替格鲁克誊写校对他的作品。日子忙碌而安稳，她唯一焦虑的是加斯曼至今不曾寄来任何一封回信。

“加斯曼他……是不是生我气了？”某天她忍不住对格鲁克说道，“到底是他专程收养我把我带到维也纳，结果我半路离开了他……”

“怎么可能，你想多了。”格鲁克认为加斯曼绝不可能为这种事情生气，所以他也有些纳闷，“兴许是邮政的问题，毕竟路途遥远。”

“但愿别寄丢吧，我再写封信给他问一下……”安东尼娅托腮沉思。

她最终得到加斯曼的消息是在月底，不是回信而是噩耗。写信给她的是芭芭拉，信件简短告知她加斯曼从意大利回维也纳的路上遇到了严重的马车事故，他于1月21日不治身亡。

安东尼娅不知该怎样面对此等变故，起初她甚至不愿相信这是真的，认为一定是哪里搞错了，直到弗森伯爵为她带来一份维也纳的报纸，她看着上面的讣告才死心。连着好几天，无论格鲁克怎样安慰她她都无法停止恸哭。末了他只能转而劝告她加斯曼不会希望看到她因此病倒的。

然而即便他这么说，安东尼娅已经感到身体相当不适了。她发起低烧，头晕呕吐，躺了好几天也不见缓解。

打算叫医生过来的那天她收到另一封没有署名的信，不过她认得出那是谁的笔迹：

——「我无法控制自己不是问候你而是跟你谈悲伤的话题。我很遗憾，也非常难过。这段时间里我感到自己已然一无所有。我无数次问自己当初是否有可能强行让你留下，那样我至少可以把加斯曼手中的一切原封不动交接给你。然而人之所以会悔恨，皆是出于往日的愚行。想起这些文字指不定会给你带来更多忧郁，我便更为痛恨自己。请烧掉它，如果你因而痛恨我的话。」

“是的，我恨你！”安东尼娅当着格鲁克的面把信纸揉成团扔开，抱起一只枕头又抽泣起来。他为什么要写这些东西给她？难道她不遗憾不难过不痛恨自己吗？

“那真是个活该孑然一身的男人。”连格鲁克都小声埋怨起来，他拍了拍她的后背安抚道，“好孩子，镇定一点。过去的都结束了，既然你已经来到另一个国度了，面向当前的生活吧。”

不，没有结束。

天黑前医生匆匆赶到，问询查验了一番后，他企图把格鲁克赶走说要跟病人单独谈谈。

“我想不需要，先生。”格鲁克拒绝道，“我一直视她为自己的孩子，应当了解她的病情。”

“既然您这样坚持，我就直接问了。”医生露出混合「随便你们吧」和「接下去发生什么我不负责」之间的复杂眼神，一脸凝重地转头面向安东尼娅，“女士，医生会保守秘密，但出于诊断需要我得听到实话。我知道您还没有结婚，但您有没有正在交往的情人？”

“您为什么要问这种失礼的问题？”格鲁克显得很愤怒。

“因为她不像是病了，您明白吗？”

“我不明白您在说什么。”

“您别生气，也不用装作不懂。毕竟以您的年龄已经不会造成那样的后果了。”

“在斯德哥尔摩疯子也能当医生吗？”

赶在两人仿佛要吵起来甚至打起来之前，安东尼娅轻轻拉了拉格鲁克的袖子。

“他是对的。我晚点告诉你详情。”她捂着脸叹了口气。之前并非没有对自己起疑，只是下意识觉得不会那么不走运的，情愿相信是环境变化与压力导致的身体紊乱，才让她没有按时见到该见到的血迹，毕竟那之前也发生过。

打发走满脸写着「我就知道」的医师，格鲁克转头就问：“行了，告诉我吧。是你原先楼上的小朋友还是……”

“后者。”她直接打断他。

“我的老天……”他深沉地叹息道，“你知道吗我现在就想雇一个真正的疯子去霍夫堡办公室刺杀他。”

“别，许多人需要他。”

“怎么到这份上你还在帮他说话？你有没有想过自己之后怎么办？”

安东尼娅没想过，但她很清楚自己不能躲着不去想。闯祸了不管后果多难堪也得面对现实并为此负责，首先她得为了工作事宜跟国王承认错误。

古斯塔夫听完她的坦言和对工作进度的承诺后有点茫然，不过并没有任何要动怒的意思。相反的，他第一反应竟是回过头问站在一旁的弗森伯爵：“不是你在路上干的吧？”

“天呐！陛下！请不要开那种玩笑。”无辜的军官不停摇着头连连后退。

“啊，那就好。”国王回过头望向音乐家，口吻还挺平静，“怎么说呢。雇佣一个不甚了解的人就得承担不甚了解的风险，虽然我从没往这方面的风险想。现在想来也不算奇怪，这类事情哪儿都层出不穷，你又是那么漂亮的姑娘。”他无所谓状轻笑，“冒昧问一句，我可以知道父亲是谁吗？”

“我原来的雇主。”至此安东尼娅懒得隐瞒。

“啧，真是的……”古斯塔夫这回露出不悦又不屑的神色，“我真心希望神圣罗马皇帝有点他应有的风度，就算对我挖你过来有异议，也该冲着我抗议而不是做龌龊的小动作。”

安东尼娅本能地想要解释，理智却阻止了他。然而接下去瑞典国王提出的要求一时间超出了她的理解范畴。

“不过么，我近来愈发认为凡事皆命中注定。”他先感慨了一下，招手示意女孩靠过来一些，接着小声问她，“你来这里好几个月了，有没有听过一些关于我的传闻。”

“呃……好像……”她听过一些，却不认为自己当下该说出来。

“不用好像，你不可能一无所知。”古斯塔夫的语气接近自嘲，“像是国王根本不喜欢女人，王后婚后七年还是处女，永远不可能完成带来继承人的任务之类的。”见对方有些慌张地眨着眼睛，他继续说，“我也很困扰，需要一些强有力的‘证据’来掩盖没完没了的小道消息。所以我向你提出另一个……嗯，交易。”

“您说，我恭听着。”安东尼娅带着些不安直视进对方深蓝的眼睛。

“我的计划是晚点我会找个机会给你皇室情人称谓，就像法国的杜巴丽夫人那样。你对外说那是我的小孩就可以了。”他对她使了个微妙的眼色，又补充道，“兴许你不喜欢这种玩法，事实上我也不喜欢，但大家都能从中获益，避免掉不少麻烦。以及你放心，我不会碰你的。遇到社交场合表面上跟我接着演戏就好。”

安东尼娅沉默片刻后点头同意了，她也别无选择。因为国王解释到这种地步意味着他已经承认了传闻是真的，那不止是坦白更是要挟——他向她抛出了一个秘密，她必须用把自己的秘密跟他绑在一起来证明自己不会泄密。从对方的困局来看她是绝佳的解决之道，国王当然可以用任何一个女人来做这件事，却没有谁会比特意从遥远他国邀请来的她更具有说服力、更安全不惧倒戈穿帮。

出于谨慎与不知怎样开口，这个秘密她暂时没有告诉格鲁克，只跟他说国王让她安排好剧院的事务而已。格鲁克虽然十分怀疑对方为什么对她那么宽容，却也提不出什么额外的建议。之后国王还特意以「引进他的歌剧」为由给了格鲁克一笔费用，让他得以名正言顺出现在剧院排练现场。

“我不能在这儿呆太久，最晚五月份我就得回法国。”他还有自己的任务得。

“谢谢你陪我那么久。”她已经很满足了。

“往后你真的得自己照顾好自己。”他从没想到她身上会发生那样的事情，却并不打算责怪她，“你知道的，我可不是什么事情都能帮上你。”

安东尼娅明白。例如格鲁克和妻子没有自己的孩子，他收养了他的一位侄女，所以当他说「我猜想你应该会是个不错的母亲」时自己都笑了起来，觉得哪里怪怪的。

今年会上演的第一部剧目还是她的《阿米达》，排练的提前量充裕，安东尼娅并不担心晚些时候乐队和歌手们的表现。反倒是舞台布景设计和道具组配合调试之类的耗费了她更多精力，部分物品还返工好几次。之前这些她都是扔给别人做的，所以自己也不太熟悉。

斯德哥尔摩的春夏颇为宜人，尤其入夏后白昼变得非常漫长，给人一种每天多出好多时间的错觉。安东尼娅开始借口身体不适更多留在家中，只出现在国王的私人小聚会上。她会用羽管键琴为他演奏一些即兴曲目，余光里时不时瞥见古斯塔夫搂过弗森热烈亲吻，类似的画面她花了好久才从迷惑中适应过来。娱乐完毕国王会故意明目张胆地送她回去，她逐渐听到越来越多应当是故意散布出去的传闻。

除此之外她喜欢偷偷跑到没什么人的地方去看日落。夏日里太阳要沿着地平线缓缓平移许久才恋恋不舍地坠落，很长一段时间里天际云彩深红淡紫与残余的金黄交错，连水面都被染上梦幻的色泽。她一度以为隔开主城区与北城区的是跟多瑙河相仿的河流，直到有人告诉她那是大海的一部分，它是咸的，但出于健康考量不建议她当真去尝一尝。从那往后安东尼娅时常望着那些水域，遥想那些船只出了海要去往何方。

为了万无一失，《阿米达》最终到八月底才上演。它非常成功，尤其那精妙的序曲让不少观众企图找剧院经理购买一份乐谱。

可惜作曲者本人见证不了那一切，正是首演当天夜里，安东尼娅生下了她的女儿。当时她的女仆被吓坏了，好不容易反应过来该干什么却由于语言障碍而耽搁好久。等助产士出现在家中，安东尼娅已然亲手切断了脐带。昏睡过去的几个小时里她简直以为自己要死掉了，然而第二天醒来后，她发现自己竟然还能有力气跪在圣母像前祈祷这孩子可以平安长大。出于对加斯曼的纪念她给她起名字叫弗洛里娅，反正关于她真正的父亲永远是一个秘密了。

等彻底恢复过来可以出现在公众场合，国王带着她公开了他的决定。安东尼娅因此搬进了皇宫边上一栋更富丽的住宅，古斯塔夫时常借来找她的名义私会从花园后门进来的真正的情人。

不管怎样，安东尼娅因此与古斯塔夫保持着良好的友谊。她也明白所谓的皇室情人更像一种职位，君主以之炫耀自己的财力、征服力与阳刚之气。因而她需要偶尔以国王的名义设宴，需要比王后穿着更为精致华丽……说来她无意伤害那位性格沉闷，不喜社交，被贵族们嘲笑「把宫廷当做修道院」的丹麦公主，但她跟国王的交易显然把王后推向了流言中，人们开始怀疑她“有问题”。

古斯塔夫自己也搞不懂该怎样跟妻子相处。他总体而言工作勤奋，思想开明，同样努力在推行各种改革策略。不过当他放松玩乐时他是非常奢靡的人，晚宴与舞会的排场不输凡尔赛。安东尼娅很快学会了怎样设计宴会桌上的菜品与座位排序，知道何时该订制一套异域风情的手绘图案茶具让大家眼前一亮，挑选当季花朵来装点水晶灯的悬挂缆绳同样不是难事，只要她愿意她设计出来的新盘发方式立马会令其他贵妇人跟风追捧。当然她自身并不享受这些，只把它们当工作完成，她迅速总结出一套流程来让一切井然有序，以免浪费她用来写曲子的时间。

深秋里安东尼娅先是把《阿尔西斯特》搬上了舞台，之后又问宫廷词作者约翰·亨里克·凯尔格伦先生要了些瑞典语的歌曲来练手。

至此她感觉到一种稳固的平静，仿佛已经没有什么能让她感到恐惧棘手难以应对的了。最多有时她抱着弗洛里娅，看着她那双跟父亲一模一样的苍蓝眼睛会不由自主地浅淡叹息。

不知不觉来到斯德哥尔摩已经满一整年了，安东尼娅给格鲁克写信时这样描述道：

——「我不知道一切为什么会变成现在的样子，然而不管是身为音乐家，还是身为母亲，我都感到安稳而满足。为此我仍然虔诚地信任上帝，感激他对一切的安排。」


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆再警告一次这条线的时间节点会有不少魔改，还有很多恶趣味……
> 
> ☆法国王室那边我没那么熟，倘若出了BUG请当没看见！！！

那是1777年的夏末，古斯塔夫三世来到凡尔赛会见路易十六，以巩固瑞典与法兰西之间的友谊。法国国王胆小内向，但两位君主间还是有不少共同爱好，例如狩猎，正好王后安托瓦内特也很乐意跟着丈夫去郊外骑马。

清晨一行人躲在一层薄雾里去猎野鸭，中午时便满载而归，猎物被送去厨房成为晚宴上的主菜之一。喝茶聊天小憩片刻并讨论下一次会耗费数日的大型狩猎之际，一位仆人匆匆接近国王，说有一位宾客求见，他拿着王后的信件。

“无妨，请带他过来。”路易应允后举着信件转头问他的妻子，“安托瓦内特，法尔肯施坦因伯爵是哪位？”

回答他的是王后的惊呼，因为来访者已然自说自话“闯”进来了。

“啊！我没有在做梦吧？”她冲向对方扑进他怀中，“我亲爱的哥哥！我以为你至少要下个星期才会到呢。”

“太久没见到你甚为想念，所以我日夜兼程。”这话虽然有点夸张但远不至于虚伪，约瑟夫吻了吻妹妹的额头，夸她比以前更漂亮了。

至此法国国王也从错愕中反应过来来者何人。“抱歉，我早点知道的话应当在更正式的地方接待您。”他来到他身边，“欢迎来到凡尔赛。”

“但愿我没来得不是时候，看上去您有别的客人？”约瑟夫友好地抬头望着路易，稍许惊讶于对方比想象中更高大，却透着柔软温顺的气息，甚至有些孩子气。

“啊~别这么说，我随时恭候您，请允许我为您引见我的好友。”路易露出微微腼腆的微笑，回头望向瑞典国王，对方会意地向他走来。

“神圣罗马皇帝约瑟夫二世，我妻子的兄长。”路易先向古斯塔夫这样介绍，拦下后者本打算以法式礼节打招呼的动作，因为很早以前就从安托瓦内特那儿听说过约瑟夫的脾性，他不熟悉也不喜欢这些。万一他没有以对等的方式回礼会非常尴尬。

于是古斯塔夫只是点头致意，微笑着说：“很荣幸遇见您。”

“瑞典国王古斯塔夫三世，我多年的友人。”路易方才道出另一边的身份，一种奇怪的氛围忽然让空气变得很凝重。

“幸会。”约瑟夫的口吻极其冷淡，打量对方的眼神里仿佛也带着芒刺，搞得法国国王皱眉思考起自己是不是做错了什么。

古斯塔夫同样感受到了过于明显的敌意，他猜得到原因，毕竟地理位置隔得远他可从来没得罪过奥地利。不过在彻底确认之前，他打算先装傻观望情况，便假装一无所知状跟着法国国王坐回原位。

玛丽·安托瓦内特同样捕捉到异常的气息，把兄长拦在自己身边跟他交谈起来。她问他是不是刚刚到达，又准备住在哪里。

果不其然约瑟夫拒绝住在凡尔赛宫，他无论到了哪儿都更倾向于住在普普通通的旅店里，挤在闹哄哄的小餐馆里吃东西，把自己扮做一个不起眼的旅人。

“对了，晚上的狩猎晚宴您来吗？有野鸭、鹿肉和刚刚钓上来的鲑鱼。”路易发出邀请。

约瑟夫思索状扫视一圈所有人，末了拒绝道：“感谢好意，不过我很少吃晚餐，今天又想要早些回去休息，下次吧。反正有另一位尊贵的君主陪着您，也不缺我这个沉闷无趣之人。不过在你们接下去的娱乐开始前，我可以跟我妹妹去别处单独谈一下吗？”

“当然可以，您请便。有什么需要尽管让安托瓦内特给您安排。”

见丈夫点头，王后抓起兄长的手腕就把他拖走。她提着裙子疾步穿过漫长的走廊，背后是十来位她根本分不清谁是谁的仆人忙乱的脚步声。她把他拽进自己私人套间的会客沙龙，把侍从全都赶出去拦在隔壁，说她现在不需要任何服侍。

“约瑟夫，你最近是不是心情很不好？”安托瓦内特不是很明白他为什么一来就一身戾气，“你是不喜欢路易还是不喜欢他的瑞典朋友？”

“我没有不喜欢他们。”约瑟夫于方桌的对侧坐下，“我甚至觉得你丈夫挺……可爱。”

“那你就是不喜欢瑞典国王了。”她凭自己对他的了解做出翻译，“可是你们之前有什么过节吗？不对，你们见过吗？”

约瑟夫认真地凝视着妹妹，这样提问说明她完全不知道前些年发生的事情。诚然他自己没跟任何人抱怨过，法国的音乐界又相对闭塞，倘若格鲁克没有提及什么的话，她确实没有信息来源。

“没什么，你不要臆断我的想法。”他淡然回避问题。

“那是我们三年未见你的脾气又变得更糟糕了吗？”安托瓦内特不依不饶。

“我脾气有没有变糟我不知道，但你真的变得愈发难缠了。”约瑟夫开始转移话题，“总之我是为了严肃、重要的事情来找你谈话的。可以不要打岔了吗？”

“好吧，你说。”她相信自己再顶撞下去对面肯定会生气。

“首先是女皇叮嘱我三千遍要跟你谈的问题，你的生活作风已经引起诸多不满与蔑视……”

“妈妈在信里也写了三千遍了，我可以不听吗？”

被打断话语让约瑟夫再次沉默地凝视着安托瓦内特，让她明白他不是来跟她玩耍逗乐的。

“但在我看到确切的情况之前，我不会妄下论断。”他打量着她套间里的装饰，“目前我只提醒你像凡尔赛这样的宫殿，还有你们身边庞大的侍从群，维护起来已经是一比巨大的支出，你不该再额外铺张浪费。”

“意思里这几天你会监视我对吗？”玛丽抓住重点追问。

“啧……我是你哥哥！至于用‘监视’一类的词汇吗？”约瑟夫喷出一个愠怒的鼻息，“我在观察一切罢了。例如总有人告诉我你愚钝不识时务，经常说莫名其妙的话，现在我知道根本不是那样，你聪明得很。”

“谢谢夸奖。”她特意用手势行礼致谢，“还有别的要说的吗？应该不止这些。”

“那个是我要调查的问题，不过既然你主动要求了……”他思考了几秒怎样开口，“你嫁到法国已经七年了，从太子妃到王后，至今没有继承人。”

“哥哥，我也不想的。但弄不明白自己到底做错了什么。”她摇了摇头，很真诚地表达无奈。

于是约瑟夫试图询问一些细节，类似有没有使用「正确的技巧」，以确认是方式问题、心态问题还是有什么器质性的隐疾。然而对面不停闪烁其词不愿正面回答，哪怕面对亲哥哥，谈床笫之事无论如何还是太尴尬了。

“好了好了，我不折磨你了。”见安托瓦内特都快要哭出来了似的，约瑟夫决定先关掉这茬，“晚些时候我去跟路易谈。”

“请你也不要折磨他，他许多时候比我还胆小。”她有些担心。

“没关系，他至少是个男人。”他不认为与国王对谈会比现在更艰难，“老实说，你们俩给我的感觉更像是一起长大的朋友，而非一对夫妇。”

“单从朋友的角度他非常理想，作为丈夫么……”她故意停下来仿佛不敢往下说似的。

约瑟夫挑眉，直觉告诉他以她一贯的风格那是个倒钩，不过他还是跟着反问：“作为丈夫怎么？”

“肯定比你好啦~”玛丽一脸得意地笑起来，却看见哥哥少见地、颇为忧郁地叹了口气。她感到他今天太奇怪了，却无从得知到底发生了什么。

“你确定不来跟我们一起吃晚饭吗？”她换个方向试探外加撒娇，“说好要‘观察’我的呢？我好些年没见过任何一个亲人了，妈妈希望我完全融入法国还不让我给姐姐们写信，你难得过来还不肯多陪我一会。”

“那好吧，只要你们别拖太久。”约瑟夫抵不住妹妹期许的眼神松口了。

然而真的上了晚餐餐桌，原本就一点不饿的奥地利皇帝瞬间后悔。像装饰画般全都堆在桌上的食物对称而美观，却丝毫无法引起他的食欲。桌面中间摆着4种肉汤，两种“浓烈”一些的是山鹑与鸽子熬制的，两种“淡汤”他分不清成分。周围堆放着火腿、奶酪等前菜，佐以不同的酱汁。

神甫的餐前祝福颂经冗长到匪夷所思，至少对于餐桌场合太漫长了。当他终于慢悠悠地感谢完上帝离开，身后站着的侍酒员立即为每一位宾客倒上酒。法式服务的精髓其一：客人的酒杯永远不能空，其二是餐桌也不能空，一旦汤或者前菜被消耗掉一部分，就要立马用主菜填上。

“你们管这叫「普通私人晚餐」？”约瑟夫小声对他左手边的王后质问。房间里的聒噪同样让他难以忍受。国王夫妇并排坐在长桌顶端，他挨着自己的妹妹，由于来得太突然来不及把正巧外出办事的梅西大使叫过来，所以他身边是王后的密友朗巴勒亲王妃和勃利公爵夫人。后者那位有着不寻常紫色眼睛的女士试着向他搭话好几次都未果。路易那一侧则坐着瑞典国王与他的军官，再旁边是路易的弟弟查理-菲利普和他的妻子。他们那边一直在高声谈笑。

“我亲爱的哥哥，凡尔赛的规矩可不是我制定的。”安托瓦内特一脸无辜地笑着，“当初你和母亲把我送到这里来，我也花了很久才适应。”

约瑟夫只勉强吃了几口烤熟的狩猎战利品便放下叉子，当设宴者略感窘迫地问及是否不和口味，他平淡地解释了一下，却被开了个小玩笑。

“胃口小是奥地利传统吗？王后也总是撑不过半只鸽子。”古斯塔夫调侃时望了眼安托瓦内特。

“我的话，如果面对一千利弗尔情愿做点其他事情，而不是弄这样一顿胃口再大都吃不完的饭。”约瑟夫径直把话题引出玩笑话的范畴。

“可这长久以来都是国王荣耀与权力的象征，另许多仰慕者效仿，不用那么计较吧？”古斯塔夫不想把餐桌闲谈变得那么正经，“听说您平时在外旅行一个星期都用不掉一个埃居是真的吗？”

“是的，我倒是希望某些拿着他国资助的国家认真考虑要效仿哪边。”约瑟夫愣是把局面搞得越来越糟糕，他指的是每年法国给予瑞典的一比固定支援。

古斯塔夫先是瞥了眼身边的弗森伯爵，后者凝重地颦眉摇头，两人潜藏的对话差不多是「你从没提醒过我他是这样的人」和「我在维也纳接触那位皇帝时他没有这样啊」。

目前看来奥地利的君主非要针对自己，古斯塔夫至少打算确认下到底是不是他想的那样。

“简朴固然是美得。”他先假装让步，却接着用玩味的口吻说，“不过太苛刻的话可能会对周遭人产生压力，令人不愿留在您身边。”

对面眼神中难以掩藏的怒火令古斯塔夫想要偷笑。果然，是某种执念。尽管他不明白奥地利皇帝为什么会对一位音乐家如此耿耿于怀。

“我的朋友们，晚餐后我们去战神厅玩一会牌怎么样？”路易不擅处理类似场面，但他觉得要是自己再不干涉一下这两人要打起来似的。

“抱歉，我对牌桌没有兴趣，而且我很累。”约瑟夫对他换上温和的微笑，“如果可以的话，麻烦您让人送我回住处。以及您之后有什么时间段能够留给我？我有些事情要问你。”

“哦，没问题！蒂埃里总管会为您准备马车。”对于后一个问题，他快速想了想，“着急的话明天上午就可以。”

“行，那明天上午见。”约瑟夫起身准备离开，向其他人告别。王后表示要去送一下兄长，便跟了上去。

“你能不能告诉我你跟瑞典国王到底怎么回事？”她认为还是问清楚比较好。

“没什么。”他避而不想谈。

“不！请你说出来，我想知道。如果你们每次见面都这样，路易会很难堪的。”她几乎要拦在他面前，“你难道不相信我不管怎样都是向着你的吗？再不济我会建议丈夫让你们互相避开。”

“不至于那么夸张。”约瑟夫放慢脚步，“你什么都没听说过么？我还以为格鲁克先生一直在这里或多或少会告诉你一些。”

“啊，说来他若干年前去了一次瑞典，只告诉我见见朋友。其他的我完全想不起来。”玛丽做出努力回忆的样子。看见哥哥又叹了口气，他意识到事情没那么简单。

“他过去是因为1773年底安东尼娅接受了瑞典皇家歌剧院的职位，去了斯德哥尔摩。”他终于把关键实情说了出来。

“等一下，等一下！”这回玛丽彻底拦在约瑟夫面前，抓着他的手腕，“为什么啊？你怎么会放她走的？你明明……那么喜欢她。”最后半句她警惕地压低声音。

“她又不是囚犯，我有什么理由非得把她扣在维也纳？”约瑟夫阴沉地反问。

“哥哥！”她觉得自己永远无法理解他为什么经常能在不影响大局的私人事务上，也要保持所谓正确，“那我反过来问吧，你到底做了什么让她非要逃走？”她认为他一定把他的音乐家逼到退无可退，否则安东尼娅给人能忍受任何变动的印象。

“啧，够了，安托瓦内特。”他不想承认被她戳穿。

两人沉默地傻站了一会继续往前走。玛丽时不时偏头看一眼哥哥的侧脸，后者身上持续透出郁结又危险的气息。接下去事情会变得很复杂，她没有往下问，但她知道安东尼娅已经不纯粹是音乐家了。早几天她听到瑞典国王提起那个名字她还以为是哪个同名的意大利姑娘罢了，根本没往那么匪夷所思的方向思考。不过这么一来她能够理解是何仇何怨了。

把兄长送上马车，玛丽返回丈夫身边，当天夜里立马跟他交换了一下信息。她不担心路易会胡乱对谁提起这些，她只是希望他能冷静应对两位当事者。

“可我不太明白。”路易仰面躺平望着床铺上方的帷幔，双手交叉在肚皮上手指互相拨弄，“古斯塔夫的确把他的情人一起带来了，说她要见朋友暂时留在巴黎市内。他自己天天跟弗森伯爵在一起，还和奥尔良家的几位漂亮男人讨论我听不懂也不想听懂的夜间话题。我不想过问我朋友的私生活，可他们的关系真奇怪。”

王后翻了个身，那些“说法”她都听过，没在意过罢了。被丈夫问及是否要把两位客人“隔离”，分别招待他们，玛丽烦闷地锤了几下枕头，说你可能劝得住瑞典国王，她可限制不住孤僻固执的奥地利皇帝只出现在哪里，又绕开哪些地方。

事实上第二天早上玛丽就被她哥哥吓坏了。约瑟夫根据约定去找路易前想先跟她说上几句话，结果不顾礼数径直闯进她的起床仪式。王后的起床仪式只允许女性参与，因为尊贵如她不能亲自动手穿上衣服，需要由其他来访的贵族每人为她套上一件着装。如果那天来的人较多，这一过程会持续三个小时。

克莱蒙公主方才为她套上衬裙，就听见卫兵发出几声呵斥，然而那并没有起效，紧接着不该出现的男人就出现在她面前，若无其事地向她道早安。其他在场的夫人与公主们又惊恐又愤怒，连连用嘘声和尖叫想要把不成体统的入侵者轰出去，结果还被对面反过来嘲笑。

“女士们，清早大呼小叫什么？配合你们脸上红过头的胭脂，像极了希腊神话中的复仇女神。”约瑟夫随手指向三位女士，“你是提西福涅，你比较像瘟疫女神阿莱克托，这一位死沉着脸的肯定就是嫉妒的墨盖拉。”说完他哄笑起来，“现在我要像弑母的俄瑞斯忒斯一样逃跑了！”

他所谓的逃跑只是哼着小曲慢悠悠地晃了出去，这件事情立马以几近丑闻的形式传开。奥地利皇帝由此落得「粗鲁无礼又口无遮拦」的评价。但他本人竟一点儿都不介意，大言不惭地说：“哦，反正无论我表现得多谨慎法国人总能挑出毛病，例如我邀请女士时伸手的角度不对看起来不优雅。”

至于国王那边同样感受到了来自这位“亲属”的压力。对方把他的就医记录翻了个遍以确定他没有「器官性质的毛病」，接着又直截了当地问他：“您没有对我妹妹不满意，而倾心于其他的女人吧？”

“没有，没有！安托瓦内特迷人又善解人意，对这样的配偶我没有任何抱怨。”路易澄清道。往后的两个小时里是他活到现在最难熬的一段时光——他被要求详细描述每一个动作、每一个程序、每一种感受，他仿佛被逼着口头复述一份地下流传的情色刊物，哪怕对面的态度比医生更镇定，他也还是无法忍受这种羞耻混着恶俗的感觉。

好在末了盘问者还真找到了问题的症结，给了他一份完整到几乎无法淬读的“指导守则”。

“如果您身为一个男人，竟然无法从中「获得快乐」而只是出于责任在做这件事的话。也请按照规则，把种子留在它该留的地方，而不是半夜遗落在你的床单上。否则你的妻子到下个世纪都不会怀孕的。”约瑟夫用不怎么和蔼，几近急躁的语气叮嘱道。

路易不知怎样回答，只能不停点头。这场折磨终于结束了，他得去狩猎园放松一下焦虑的心情。

约瑟夫婉拒了对方出于客套问他要不要同去的邀请，先找了个地方坐下来给托斯卡纳大公写信描述了一番自己的奇遇：

——「你绝对不敢相信我遇到的情况！你想象一下！路易婚床上的秘密在于——他能够强烈、完美地被唤起。他进入他的妻子，保持不动大概两分钟，依然硬着便抽离，然后向她说晚安。难以置信！他并未对此不满，单纯地说自己做那件事是为了责任而不感到愉悦。啊！我简直想在现场把一切都安排好，他需要被鞭笞，好让他像驴子一样因怒火而释放。我妹妹对此竟十分淡然，这对不称职的夫妻……」

到了下午约瑟夫从竖琴前抓到妹妹，通知她要“配合矫正”。她不愿意听他再絮絮叨叨这些，拼命转移话题，但似乎没什么作用。

“你的作息时间和丈夫差太远了，他习惯早起早睡，你总是晚到接近凌晨才回到来。不要总是泡在舞会里，要多花点时间陪陪你丈夫。”约瑟夫当然愿意跟妹妹一起演奏些什么，只是他不会放过翻找谱子的间隙。

“天呐！你是把妈妈的信背下来了吗？”她瞪了他一眼满心嫌弃。时至今日她依然害怕她的母亲，只要一拿起她寄来的信就不由自主地发抖。哪怕她同时爱她依赖她，哪怕她离她那么远。

“你要是一直听不进去，我每天都会说一遍。”约瑟夫认为她不能再像十四五岁时那样任性妄为了，“如果可以的话，作为盟友我甚至希望你劝诫路易放点心思在正事儿上，而不是每天都去打猎跟一群只知玩乐的人混在一起。”这话他不能明说，不然显得他企图操纵法国政务。

“我跟他说了又有什么用呢？你知道他的性格。”玛丽摇着扇子作无所谓状。

约瑟夫还是犯了个错，任何话语在凡尔赛都容易被人“无意中”听见并迅速传播，当事人听到只是时间问题，且那会的版本基本上已经添油加醋过了。

隔天约瑟夫本想去巴黎市内逗留一两日，看一些他想看的东西，类似于医院、工厂与学校。安托瓦内特叫着要跟他一起去，那儿晚上有舞会。

“你又要把你丈夫一个人扔在凡尔赛？”他感到自己对她说的话如清风拂过不留痕。

“可这是很久以前就约定的呀，我不想无端拒绝别人的盛情邀请。我又没生病，也没特别要紧的事情。”她眨着眼睛为自己辩解。

“让她去吧，之后的一个星期她都会和我在一起的，我答应带她一起去看赛马。”路易同样替玛丽开脱，某种程度上他很纵容他的妻子，从来不想让她沮丧。

约瑟夫忍着想要追问她是不是又要赌马的冲动，姑且点了点头。就在此时瑞典国王不知从何处冒了出来。

“什么，巴黎有舞会？要么我们一起去吧！”他绕到路易身边拍了拍他的肩膀。

“呃……您也想去的话，那我们索性全都去。”他心想那也算一回事，“安托瓦内特，你再带上几位女士，或者有谁要特定舞伴的随意叫走。”

路易没料到自己的说辞正中古斯塔夫下怀，后者开玩笑说着不劳烦巴黎的姑娘们了，回过身招了招手，叫住不远处骑在马背上的弗森伯爵。

“弗森！请你晚上顺路替我把萨列里接过来，她应该跟格鲁克先生在一起。”

从余光中，瑞典国王看到奥地利皇帝的表情非常精彩。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆有原本不属于萨列里的作品被安插进来于安东尼娅手中完成，之后也会出现，反正原作者都是条线中不存在了的瑞典乐长Joseph Martin Kraus.

被通知陪伴国王参加舞会，安东尼娅只当做普通的任务，没有意识到将要面对的是什么。

当她到达布里埃纳宫，古斯塔夫特意跑出来接她下马车，把她拉近了低声说：“情况有点复杂，我来不及跟你商量对策了，临时起意的恶作剧。总之你不知道怎么办的时候跟紧我保持沉默就好，不管发生什么，一切都由我来应对。”

“听您这么说我更害怕了。”她歪头露出困惑的表情，“仿佛您将要去攻占一座堡垒似的。”

“比你更严峻。”古斯塔夫替她理了理立起的衣领，“我并不想让你太难办，所以……嗯，还是交给我吧。”

“发生了什么？”安东尼娅更茫然了，她根据对方的眼神示意，先挽上他的手肘跟着他往前走。到了舞会主厅里她跟随国王接受人们的问候与搭话。她不认识这些人，但这没什么大不了的，他们会自行介绍自己，她记住一些可能以后还会有交集的人便可。

一切如常，安东尼娅还是不明白身边人进门前蓄势待发的备战姿态是什么情况。毫无防备地被法国王后冲过来就抱住，她甚至十分惊喜。

“啊，安东尼娅，终于又见到你了！”安托瓦内特拉着她的手，接连发问，“在斯德哥尔摩过得怎样？你喜欢那里吗？你有没有写新作品？”

“拜托！就算她真的不喜欢，难道会当着我的面直接说出来吗？”瑞典国王笑了出来。

“我很喜欢那里啦，斯德哥尔摩是很让人安心的城市。”安东尼娅认真回答道，“所有的人和事都十分平静，没有谁急急躁燥赶着要达成什么。”

“哦……晚点找时间我要听你好好讲一讲。”王后下意识怀疑她在指代谁。约瑟夫迟迟没有出现，但她相信哥哥不可能索性认输临阵脱逃的，他一定会来。而在这之前她决定先跟这两人聊一会。从谈话中她得知安东尼娅刚刚从剧院过来，她显得十分平静，不知道是瑞典国王刻意没有跟她交代任何信息，还是她知道自己等下会见到谁，但已对过去无所留恋。

玛丽担心是后者，她先为她那显然还深陷其中的兄长默哀几秒。古斯塔夫三世是个英俊的男人，比她哥哥更高一些，同样热衷于文艺与音乐，总体性格却要活泼开朗得多。相比之下……不，不用比，绝大多数男人都比约瑟夫好相处。安东尼娅能为在他身边那么久已经很不容易了，最终放弃与他继续耗下去无可厚非。

对于最后一个问题，安东尼娅与她聊起自己手上的《珀尔塞福涅》。那是一部瑞典语歌剧，故事构架的草稿是古斯塔夫完成的，细节由宫廷词作者凯尔格伦补充。玛丽听得心不在焉，她不停在臆想哥哥得知这些后会是什么反应。终于，她看见入口处出现了一直在挂念的人。约瑟夫跟路易在一起，周围人正纷纷向他们行礼致意。

思索几秒后，玛丽一路小跑推开人群来到他们身边，先跟路易快速耳语了几句，待丈夫顺从她的手势换班前往瑞典国王那儿，她又拽着哥哥说要问他些话把他从大厅门口又拖了出去。

“你干什么，安托瓦内特。”约瑟夫浑身散发着根本不想跟她计较的气息，甚至有些不太精神。

“我只有一个要求，无论如何不要对着瑞典国王扔手套。”她至少不能让最糟糕的状况发生。

“决斗是过时的野蛮行径。对生命如此草率是亵渎神明，有悖我所倡导的思想和主张。”他向她解释，转而又发现自己单方面承诺没有用，“但对面要是这么做……”

“啊，相信路易，我让他去确保瑞典国王保持冷静了。”她打断他。

“哦，很好。”约瑟夫机械性地扬起嘴角，“那我现在可以进晚会厅了吗？”其实他刚才第一眼就看到了那两个人，安东尼娅穿着瑞典宫廷标志性的黑白长裙，腰间、领口和袖口有红色蝴蝶结作为装饰，听说那服饰是国王亲自设计的，反正他不太理解那分节鼓起的袖管是何种趣味。古斯塔夫自己同样穿着深黑的传统服饰，红色勾边与红色的纽扣……他前几天明明都穿着法式礼服，今天这身打扮绝对是为了增添宣誓所有权的意味。

玛丽浅小地叹了口气，牵着她的哥哥再次从门口走进去，停留在门口的位置与两位国王都保持距离。不过那些人还是被动静所吸引回过头来，不可避免与安东尼娅视线相对的瞬间，约瑟夫又看到了那种他所熟悉的、又惊讶又茫然的眼神。他很想对她微笑，至少是一个礼貌的笑容，却发现自己完全做不到。他再也不能轻轻搭上她的肩膀问她「怎么回事又有什么想不明白的？」，再也不能用巧克力哄骗容易受惊的女孩跟自己多说几句话。而他仿佛昨天还在做类似的事情，这些错乱的想象令他内心沉痛。

而安东尼娅反应过来之后立马回过头躲避进一步的眼神接触。她感到自己的指尖在发抖，她从未预料过这样的重逢。

“陛下，这就是您说的恶作剧吗？”她用瑞典语问身边的人，以转移自己的注意力。

“是，我跟奥地利君主有点私人小摩擦。”古斯塔夫搭上她的肩膀，“你不用在意，不想再有什么交集就安心呆在这里。”

安东尼娅本想问一下他们之间发生了什么，又觉得有脚趾头都能猜到大概是约瑟夫那边依然无法释怀，做了些冒犯之举。而古斯塔夫发现了之后想气他一下作为报复。否则她想不到这俩人还能有什么私人恩怨。

这三年里她本以为自己已经逐渐淡忘过去的一切了，结果见到皇帝的那一秒，她深刻认识到她只是把无法处决的心情暂且挖了个深坑埋起来了而已。一旦被翻出来放置在眼前，她还是仓惶失措如同她逃离的那个早晨。

连扭头望去的勇气都没有，安东尼娅祈祷对方就一直在远处看着她吧，从目前的状况她判断得出法国国王夫妇有意分别拦着他们，人为隔离。她用跟前来攀谈的法国贵族们交流来转移了一会注意力，却又担心自己是否表现得过于冷漠，仿佛见了故人却无视他的样子，明明他们又没有正式断交。她跟古斯塔夫跳了一支小步舞，那一曲舞曲终了，约瑟夫终究还是走了过来，故作淡漠地跟他们说晚上好。

安东尼娅瞬间十分紧张，舞会惯例除非是婚礼上的新人否则什么组合都不该连跳，一曲终了就得更换舞伴。头衔带来的限制不会困扰最尊贵的客人，她真的很害怕要是约瑟夫邀请她该怎么办。结果下一秒可能是为了预防争端，法国国王抢了先。

“夫人，下一曲跟我跳好吗？”路易向她伸出手。

相信谁都不会介意的，安东尼娅跟着新舞伴回到舞池，稍许松了口气。路易身材庞大，比她整整高出一英尺，他不适合跳舞，只是为了解围才跑来引人偷笑。安东尼娅艰难地歪头越过他观察另外两个男人的情况，很快觉得这样处理也不算妥当。

“让那两人面面相觑……真的没问题吗？”她小声问。

“看上去还不算糟。”路易也在不停观望，“不打起来就好。”

安东尼娅心想这要求也太低了，她看见他们在交谈，却不知道说了些什么。好在两人的神情举止都不算激动。

乐曲进入后半段的反复，古斯塔夫回望了一眼安东尼娅，戒备地对奥地利皇帝说：“等她回到这里后也请不要勉强她。”

“别误会，我没那打算。”约瑟夫双手交叉在胸前一脸凝重地澄清，“她一直是我最为欣赏的音乐家之一，我只是以这层理由过来打个招呼。至于她的其他身份那是她的选择，我没什么可表态的。”

“是，她一贯识时务，知道哪种选择对自己有好处。”面对话中有话，古斯塔夫同样用话中有话来回应。

“那请您务必不要让她后悔。”

“如果那是您的经验之谈，那我收下您的告诫。”

至此约瑟夫不想再把对话继续下去了，他感到自己的愠怒卑微而愚蠢，无谓纠缠只会让他显得非常不体面。安东尼娅看上去已经习惯了另一种人生，他最早听到她成为瑞典皇室情人的消息时他一度怀疑那里面有胁迫成分，想要写信询问却又觉得自己没有资格再过问这些。那段时间里他无数次讥笑自己：「看，你总是在意一些飘渺的概念，又一次忽略了人心。倘若她心底还是想要些更亲密的陪伴，你不愿意给，她自然可以问其他人索取。但你自己呢？自欺欺人归因给奥地利皇室不流行情人那一套吗？」哦！那会考尼茨调侃这还成外交事件了，要不要索性把她发展成放置在瑞典的眼线。他跟首相狠狠吵了一架，之后很长一段日子里谁都不敢在他面前提安东尼娅的名字。

安东尼娅被路易还给瑞典国王时她发现约瑟夫已经离开了，她张望四周没有找到他，悄悄叹了口气作罢。

直到午夜两点大家都准备回去休息，几位君主才又凑到一起。安托瓦内特不想让哥哥独自一人返回他的旅店，执意要把他一起带回凡尔赛宫。他们互相争辩了几句，末了约瑟夫顺从妹妹的意愿，上了她和路易的马车。

同样在马车上，古斯塔夫打着哈欠说道：“看起来你得在我这边过夜了。弗森在隔着拐角另一间套间里，让你们交换位置动静太大，还得想办法遣走配给你的女仆。哦，别担心。明天我会让人把弗洛里娅给你带过来的。”

“嗯，好。”安东尼娅庆幸那孩子睡醒过来暂时见不到她也不至于闹腾。以及她不怎么介意过夜的问题。这不是第一次发生了，最早几回她紧张到彻夜难眠不敢动弹，后来发现对方除了偶尔说点梦话之外不会对她造成任何影响，仿佛只是堆在床上的另一条毯子。

凡尔赛宫她不陌生，只是上次过来她反而轻松愉快，没有心理负担。能有闲心好奇地东张西望。古斯塔夫住在亲王翼楼，离国王夫妇的寝宫不远。

安东尼娅阻止自己去猜想另一位客人会住在哪里。当她收拾好换上睡衣躺下，她听见身边的人说：“我这么玩还是太冲动了，你好像很不开心。”

“我没有不开心啊……”她转过身来，如果国王要跟她聊天她就不该背对他。

“谁还爱着谁这种事情是藏不住的，你们俩太明显了。”他直截了当地说道。

“有……吗？”

“你自己说呢？还有我能不能冒犯问一句你到底看中奥地利皇帝什么？他真是个古怪的人。我本以为你已经忘掉他了，但事实证明不是那样。”

安东尼娅沉默了很久，才用一种古怪的方式回答说：“陛下，倘若您也对女人有兴趣的话，我应该会心甘情愿跟随您然后把他忘记的。”

“哈哈哈哈哈……”古斯塔夫大笑起来，“那不是我能控制的，否则也没有那么多麻烦。”

“抱歉，那也不是我能控制的。”她重复他的话，对面瞬间得以明了。

“你前面在马车上看起来真的特别沮丧。我该让你跟他说会话的，可能反而好一点。”

“唔，没必要吧。我并不知道跟他说什么。”

“这样吗……”古斯塔夫扯了扯被子躺平，“我不明白女人们究竟怎样恋爱，肯定不是文艺作品中那种理想化的模式。不过我的朋友，你要是需要一个安慰的拥抱我可以提供。或者笑话也行。”

“谢谢您的好意，还是不用了吧。”需要慰藉她情愿等明天早上去抱她的孩子。

“那早点睡。明天我跟法国国王出门猎狼，得去比较远的地方，至少四天之后才会回来。”他对她预告自己的行踪安排，“晚安，要是我在梦里真情实感念台本吵到你的话踢醒我。”

安东尼娅嗯了一声，她从未实施过对方下放给她的这项权力。不过她的确睡不着，心中塞了一大团难以名状的抑郁。以及她想到某些人是不会跟他们去打猎的，她应该还能见到他。古斯塔夫的语义里已经默认了她可以见她，但……她无法保证某些失控的情形再度发生。

次日古斯塔夫清晨便起床了，他换上轻便的猎装，对安东尼娅说你自行安排之后的活动，反正法国王后跟你相熟。

于是她睡到舒坦才起床，正好安托瓦内特来找她。令她几近惊吓的是王后牵着她的女儿。

“啊！我早上看见她一个人溜到我那边的走廊玩，因为太可爱了忍不住拐走。”玛丽笑着向孩子母亲解释，“我带她一起吃过早餐了。她真乖，也不害怕陌生人。”

“弗洛里娅，你又到处乱跑。”安东尼娅凝视着她的女儿缓慢摇头，她真担心她哪天跑丢。

“妈妈，我只是想来找你。”她显得挺委屈。

“别生气啦~她没有跑多远。”玛丽帮着小家伙说话，“说来我没想到你的孩子都那么大了，瑞典国王下手真快，他叫你去斯德哥尔摩是有预谋的吧？”

“哼，现在看来是的吧。”安东尼娅跟着打趣，理论上她能够从容应对这类话题，仿佛谎言说多了她自身已然无感，只是被安托瓦内特问起多少内心有些异样……

那天阳光和煦，风也十分柔和，王后便带着一些人去橘园野餐。她带着自己的长笛，让安东尼娅带着小提琴，她们可以一起演奏些小型曲目。

累了闲聊时玛丽发现安东尼娅已经彻底融入了宫廷生活，她与她讨论服饰的剪裁与流行元素；分享那种纹理的布料很配深色木纹的家具；再一起抱怨大块的波西米亚玻璃有多不实用，虽然用那种玻璃窗户会通透漂亮，然冬日挡不住寒风，夏天又积攒热气，翻修起来既昂贵又麻烦要等很久才能弄好。甚至探讨怎么对付老要偷偷在花园围栏处撒尿的无礼卫兵……

她们聊得正欢，玛丽顺手拿弗洛里娅演示了一种她很喜欢的编发方式。此时女士们的聚会中又晃来一位不该出现的不速之客。

“啊，哥哥！你不是去找梅西大使了吗？”王后颇为惊讶。

“是，我刚从他那回来。”梅西伯爵非常识相地清早赶来见他，“我跟他交代事情要不了多久，我们可没有发型要聊。”

“那么我亲爱的哥哥，想要一杯红茶的话就坐一会，不想参与女人间的话题我就找人陪你散步？”玛丽觉得他真是难搞极了。

“请给我一杯茶。”约瑟夫就地挨着妹妹坐在草地上，等待妹妹把绘制着碎花与鸟儿的瓷杯递给他。他并不在意茶具是女士们才钟爱的款式。一位王后的荣誉女官好心给他一只垫子，他冷漠地摇头表示不需要。玛丽为此赌气般冷哼一声，说你们都不要管他，他要什么东西让他自己拿或者问我要。

其余人都讪讪摇头，唯独最小的女孩仿佛没有听到王后的要求。

“您要小饼干吗？之前每个人都拿了一块。”弗洛里娅捧着放饼干的小罐子来到他面前，“现在不要的话很快就会被我吃完的。”

霎时安东尼娅甚至后悔起自己把她培养得太友善了。这孩子一路生活在相对隐匿又单纯的环境中，从来没有谁为难她对她表现恶意。古斯塔夫其实也对她很温和，尽管他有兴致跟她玩闹时更像在逗一只小宠物而不是一个小孩，但那无伤大雅。所以弗洛里娅就像一只从未被猎枪与陷阱吓唬过的小鹿一样，敢于天真地眨着眼睛接近任何人，并默认大家都会以同等的友善对待她。

安东尼娅警惕地观望着，她并不认为皇帝当真会对小孩子做什么，然而倘若他以一贯的刻薄说很过分的话，身为母亲她可能做不到坐视不理。

“哦，谢谢。”约瑟夫从罐子里取出一块饼干，并没有多余的举动。

“好了，你的任务完成了，回你妈妈那边去。”安托瓦内特立刻把弗洛里娅推到另一侧。

“你在我这边呆一会，不要乱说话。”安东尼娅用瑞典语叮嘱小孩子，说完她自己都觉得有些欲盖弥彰的意味。尤其是弗洛里娅习惯性用意大利语回答她「好的，我知道了」的时候。

果不其然约瑟夫朝她们看了一眼，幽幽地评价一句：“说真的，她比瑞典国王可爱多了……”

“你还要红茶吗？”王后高声打断他，免得他把话题引向不对劲的方向。

“安托瓦内特！”约瑟夫逐渐透露出烦闷，“你这么急着堵住我的嘴，是觉得我要说什么？”

“干什么啊~我只是问你要不要添一些喝的。你想说什么只有你自己才知道呀，我没那么大本领猜到。”装无辜是玛丽的惯用伎俩，通常来说十分有效，只是当下她的哥哥处于特别异常的情绪中。

“那位先生怎么了？他看起来很不开心。”结果关键时刻弗洛里娅作为本不该引起注意的人还小声发问，安东尼娅捂住她的嘴，对面的意大利语水平不亚于任何一个本土居民，现在再提醒小孩子换个语种显然已经晚了。

“我没有不开心。”约瑟夫先用意大利语回答，然后换到德语发问，“她真的是古斯塔夫的孩子吗？连我都听说过他根本不碰女人。”

安托瓦内特狠狠瞪了兄长一眼，他还是说出了大家最不想听到的话。她快速思考起要怎样收场，盘算周围到底有多少个人听得懂德语需要封口的。就在她沉默的那几秒里更惊愕的事情发生了，安东尼娅拿着茶杯绕到皇帝那一侧，把剩下的半杯红茶从他头顶浇了下去，接着兀自往宫殿南翼的方向走去。

约瑟夫起身追赶她是种必然，他一路跟着她到室内，于拐角处抓住她的肩膀把她按在边上的墙面上。

“你干什么。”他冷峻地问，直视进那双倔强的瞳孔。

“你说了很过分的话，我不会道歉的。”安东尼娅不肯退让，唯独这个人最没资格问这样的问题。在此荒唐可笑的事端中古斯塔夫才是最慷慨大度的那一个，否则她都不敢想象自己会落到什么样的困境中。

“我不需要你道歉。”约瑟夫感到自己的理性已然在崩塌的边缘，“补偿我。”

安东尼娅其实早有自己会付出代价的准备，约瑟夫推开边上一扇门把她拖进去的时候她很清楚会发生什么。那是一间储存艺术品的收藏室，散发着各类画作、雕像和古老家具混合的气味。被对方卡住下颌亲吻之时原本还提在她手中的茶杯失手坠落，谁都未必在意一两只茶杯，但那脆响把跟过来的弗洛里娅引了过来。

安东尼娅原本认为反抗没有意义不打算增加额外的动静，但看见自己的女儿站在门口，她立马改变主意去推开对方。

“放开我。”她清晰坚定地要求道，“但凡有点教养的人都不会当着小孩子的面做这种事情。”

“你觉得可能吗？”他抓住她的手腕，“我不管。”

“约瑟夫！”安东尼娅直接叫了他的名字，“让开！”

回答她的是另一轮更为狂乱的吻，万幸的是完整正装之下背后束腰的结没有那么容易解开，更万幸的是她看见王后赶来抱走了弗洛里娅，并带上门开始用命令驱逐其他好奇靠近的人。

到这份上她只能先承受一切再来考虑怎么善后。被对方按倒在一只沙发上，安东尼娅下意识地想要挣扎，但约瑟夫能够轻而易举单手把她的双手手腕一并握住。力量和体格的差距都太大了，她被迫屈膝趴着，四肢与躯体都非常难受。

但最令她感到屈辱的并不是姿势，而是即便在这种情况下，她的身体依然没有抗拒对方。当几近啃咬的吻从后颈蔓延到肩胛她再也控制不住坠落的眼泪，但入侵开始时她发现自己湿润而温热，陷入那样深沉的沮丧她竟还在欢迎对方占有她。

约瑟夫自己都认为自己一定疯了。感觉到身下之人不再反抗，他松开她的手抚过她的手臂，继而揉捏起胸部时逼出一些本能的喘息。她的肢体线条比以往更丰腴了些，那应当是生育带来的影响，却令她对他产生了更多的吸引力，以及无处安放的执念。

“安东尼娅……”他吻着她的发丝叫她的名字，“想到你为什么会变成现在的样子，我就……”那在他眼里是一种截然不同的妩媚，奇怪的是她仿佛依然纯洁如初，“至此我不会希冀任何人的原谅，甚至希望你能索性憎恨我。”

安东尼娅继续默然哭泣着。不合时宜的、无法掩藏的愉悦感令她鄙弃自己的轻浮。以及憎恨是不可能的，她甚至能理解他的举动，将理智奉为信仰者之所以能不顾一切至此，还不是因为他依然放不下她。他不过跟她一样被内心盘踞的灼痛所驱使，无望地想要某种终结。

她记不清在彼此的第几轮高潮过后对方才终于抽离她的身体。空气中满是罪恶而淫靡的气息，安东尼娅尽快擦掉眼泪理顺呼吸，她明白他们都不该在原地久留。因脱力而痉挛的躯体逐渐平定下来后，她微妙的感受到一种心绪彻底放空的平静。可这些都于事无补，讽刺的是为了穿回自己的衣物，她甚至不得不求助脱掉它们的人来抽紧她背后的系带。

“我不可能憎恨您的。”她回答他说，“因为我没有办法忘记你曾经多么温柔地对待我。正因为那样，现在我只感到无尽的失望。”她又叹了口气，情愿自己不记得他从正对舞台的坐席投向她的眼神，不记得他夜晚送她回家时踏过的街道和烟花下的吻，可记忆不比废弃的乐谱，不是想丢弃就能丢弃的。

“那么您满意了吗？满意了的话我要去安慰我受到惊吓的女儿了。”她抬头问他，看见他的神情里渗入退缩。他曾经也是一位父亲，应当能明白她的底线——她不允许任何人伤害她的孩子。

“安东尼娅……”约瑟夫终究意识到他没办法给那些牵挂一个了断。他今日所做的还违背初衷在加深所有的妄念与愧疚。

“好了，忘了我吧。”她捡起地上的银丝披肩，转身离去。


	4. Chapter 4

约瑟夫借了一匹马，独自从凡尔赛宫游荡到巴黎市内。他穿着梅西大使按照他的要求为他准备的便装，好让他毫不惹眼地淹没在当地人群里。

早晨他跟同样惯于早起的法国国王讨论了关于巴伐利亚的问题。由于日渐衰弱的马克西米利安三世膝下无子，威特尔斯巴赫家族面临绝嗣，继承线落到了与其血缘关系最近的分支家族查尔斯·西奥多那儿。但那一位已是普法尔茨选侯，若要继承巴伐利亚的领土，他就要吧这个头衔先给自己的孩子，他表达过自己不愿意这么做也不想离开曼海姆。

那与其放任查尔斯·西奥多把巴伐利亚移交给他弟弟查尔斯·奥古斯特，奥地利不如设法谋求那份利益。他手中的筹码有一份1425年神圣罗马皇帝西吉斯蒙德跟哈布斯堡签订的一份协议，以及他自己曾经娶马克西米利安三世最小的妹妹为妻。这些理由都比较牵强，且普鲁士一定站在敌对面，他需要一些盟国的表态与支持。法国恐怕同样不太乐意看到奥地利在巴伐利亚的扩张。因而为了平衡力量他们愿意给出一些补偿，例如在尼德兰那里。

对于约瑟夫提出的主张路易本人似乎并不反感，表示支持他和普法尔茨选侯的谈判。但约瑟夫明白到了执行层面可能是另一码事，路易非常依赖外交部长韦尔热纳的决定。而那个人不断回避讨论，拖延说等他的驻奥大使在法国处理完事务被派回维也纳的时候，会完整传达法国对巴伐利亚继承问题的看法。

至此他在巴黎的任务已完成大半，女皇一直担心他此行见闻会对法国产生更大的怀疑。她的担心是多余的，他看到了它繁盛的一面并承认它是强大的盟友，也看到了它腐朽的一面以此作为对自身的警戒。就像巴黎的建筑全都雍容华贵，模仿凡尔赛的做派，但内部的实用性普遍令人失望。

同样的，约瑟夫知道皇家议会表面上笑脸相迎，实际上并不认同他甚至暗地里会有阻挠奥地利方的动作。然而那些并不是破坏他心情的罪魁祸首。他的马险些撞到一位搬运货物的商贩，对方咒骂了几句，他沉默着绕到路的另一侧。约瑟夫怀疑起自己是否在梦游，掠过眼前的景色和周遭的各种动响都无法引起他任何情绪变动。

从安托瓦内特那里他得知瑞典国王今天就会返回自己的国家，而他自己根据计划明日也要出发去往别处，访问法国西部和南部的一些城市，像图卢兹、马赛与里昂。

约瑟夫感觉自己很可能再也见不到安东尼娅了，她应该不愿意再面对他。从她离开的那一日起他懊悔至今，然而对面看起来并不，至少没有他那么强烈的情绪。她看起来过得很不错，与瑞典国王平静相处……

彻底冷静下来后，他才意识到自己的行为多么糟糕透顶。他内心的出发点显然是嫉恨古斯塔夫能够拥有她，也怨念她只是想当皇室情人她在维也纳就可以，何必跑那么远去。但归根结底他不该把帐算到她头上，情愿跟古斯塔夫打一架都不该对她动手。原本深陷痛苦的只有他自己，把已经脱离的飞鸟再次拖下泥潭未免太令人不齿。他真想倒回去掐死说出「希望你能索性憎恨我」的自己。

缰绳放得很松，约瑟夫几乎在放任马儿随便往哪边走。没有目的地，他非常想要道歉却不知该怎样找到安东尼娅，更不确定自己还有没有资格道歉。信件的话她自从到了瑞典再也没有给他回信，他每次都不得不绕到格鲁克那边来获得一些消息。

对了，格鲁克。理论上他还在巴黎，今年夏天他来不及回到维也纳郊外，去佩希托尔茨多夫镇他最心爱的酒庄喝新酿好的酒。他还在忙活他理论上九月底要上演的新歌剧。

他可以找到格鲁克，要求他亲自为安东尼娅带一封信之类的。

并不清楚对方的具体日程安排，那个音乐家随性的很。约瑟夫决定去巴黎歌剧院碰碰运气，他对一位管理员交代说要是今天看到格鲁克先生，跟他说法尔肯施坦因伯爵想见他，让他去一下歌剧院大街靠近巴黎皇家宫殿一侧的一家咖啡馆。

到了下午格鲁克还真出现了，见面就毫不客气地问他：“陛下，您是为自己的事情来找我的，还是为了安东尼娅的事情来的。”

“为什么要这么问？”约瑟夫霎时感到不可接受，对方言下之意安东尼娅的事情已经不再是「他的事情」。

“您自己心里明白。我知道她见到了您，她不肯告诉我细节但明显情绪很差。”格鲁克端正地坐在他面前，神色凛然。

“我只是想让你晚点替我转交一封信给她。”他直白地说出自己的要求，不打算跟音乐家起冲突。

“陛下，到了我这把年纪，已经不忌惮得罪谁了。反正该获得的都已获得，该失去的也已失去。我只想说实话，您能不要再打扰她了吗？”他明确拒绝。

“我并不想打扰她，我只想……”约瑟夫没料到自己会被对方急躁地打断。

“想什么？道歉还是威胁？您的上一封信被她揉成团扔向火炉。接着她从下午哭到深夜。不管你以何种方式联系她都只会令她更痛苦，我不允许那再度发生。”

约瑟夫沉默地看着早已冷却的咖啡，无可辩驳。也并不打算用身份来斥责对方无礼，那种气急败坏的姿态没有意义。更何况格鲁克本质是女皇的雇员，从不需要仰仗他。对方是为了保护安东尼娅才对他那样态度强硬。

“你误会了。我从未料到会在凡尔赛偶遇她……我只是不喜欢不明不白的结尾，所以想说再见而已。从此以后我跟她……再无牵连。”

“您什么也不做，你们也能够再无牵连的。”格鲁克冷淡地说道，“况且恕我不信任您所谓的道别。”

“我在你心中就那般不堪吗？”

“我一贯尊敬您，陛下。本质上您的私生活跟我没有关系。但以我的观察，您那由傲慢与自以为是构筑的爱意只会带来毁伤，那点从我教另一个女孩唱《奥菲欧》到现在从未改变。”

“够了，格鲁克！”连带伊莎贝拉一同提起另约瑟夫忍无可忍。

“我有对您有半点不公正的指控吗？”

“…………”

见皇帝一言不发格鲁克继续说道：“上个月底女儿三岁生日时她跟着许愿说「我希望能一直跟她安稳快乐地生活下去」，我不能那么快让她失望。就算我收下您的信也不见得会交给她，我不想欺骗您。”又是一阵沉默过后，他叹了口气表示，“如果您没有其他事情，我取点东西就去拜访我的词作者了。”

“好吧，你去吧。”约瑟夫挥了挥手，他不至于把刀架在格鲁克脖子上，那没有用。等对方离开，他在桌子上趴了一会，问店家要来些纸笔写他的日记。他习惯用文字记录并发泄一部分情绪。

当他写完三页纸于末尾写下日期，一个被疏忽的点钻进他的大脑，令他的手指都开始颤抖。

等一下，安东尼娅的女儿上个月满三岁，那意味着她是1774年8月出生的。安东尼娅1773年11月离开，理论上12月后半才会到达斯德哥尔摩。而根据格鲁克先前给他的信件，她正式与瑞典国王接触都是2月头上的事情了（他没有理由在这种信息上欺骗他）。这个时间差绝对不足够，曾经伊莎贝拉那儿的悲惨现实令他亲眼见过过早出生的婴儿，那是不可能存活下来的。而根据合理的时间……哦，上帝啊！

约瑟夫这才反应过来当那孩子拿着饼干罐子站在他面前，他与她对视时那奇妙的异样感来源于何处——她长着跟他极其相似的眼睛，瞳底透着很浅、很罕见的蓝。彼时谁都不会无缘无故往那方面想是正常的，如今却足以被视为证据。

如果是那样，虽然不明白她最终是怎样做到的，安东尼娅接受瑞典皇室情人的职位很有可能是为了掩盖这件事……再配合古斯塔夫那边的传闻，他愈发能够清晰地推测出“剧本”。

“哦，上帝啊！”约瑟夫又感慨一遍，他迫切地想要找到安东尼娅，让她再往自己头上浇十杯红茶，滚烫的更佳。但那恐怕只能作为一种永恒的臆想了，不出意外她已经离开巴黎，他不可能突兀地追到瑞典去，会引起外交事故的甚至是更大的风波。他没失去理智到要彻底毁灭彼此。

他漫无目的地冲出门，骑上马依然不知去往何方。晃到码头广场时他听见有人在发表演说，那位官员今日被凡尔赛宫的某位贵族召见，归来后吹嘘自己的见闻与那座宫殿散发的荣光，言辞浮夸语调矫揉造作。

约瑟夫不惜破坏对女皇「不于此行中公开谈论政治」的承诺也要发泄一下。他就坐在马匹上，隔着围绕演讲者的人群驳斥道：

——“可你不觉得凡尔赛宫被一种自相矛盾的贵族专制统治着吗？每个人在他自己的部门里都是毋庸置疑的支配者。与此同时又浸泡在同一种恐惧中：不是害怕被君主控制，而是害怕被取代。大家都倾向于自我保护，保持同样的观点。提出异议的人很容易被当场牺牲或解雇。热衷阴谋的小人饶有兴致地聚集在一起，想要认真对待国家的年轻人却被忽略。所有‘有身份的人’都指望自己有朝一日成为部长。为了依次实现他们的‘理想’，一旦有人企图质疑整个体制，就被会群起而攻之。任何一个明智的人都可以想象最后政府会变成什么样子。”

这番言论毫无疑问会吸引人群的目光，他赶在大家议论起他的身份前御马离去，克制住自己对国王失望的部分。路易有足够的学识，为人真诚。但他对那些通晓如何恐吓他的人过于软弱，此外他没有好奇心也不追求高尚，宁愿过保守而一成不变的生活。他可以随意调动他的官员，却仅是把他们从一种奴役转换到另一种奴役中。

约瑟夫本打算往相反的方向离开，无意中望向堤岸却看到一个魂牵梦绕的背影坐在河畔长凳上。他不确定那是不是幻觉，总之他先绕开人群把马扔在一家旅店里，额外付了店主点钱，说万一他很久没回来，就请他帮忙把马送回皇家马厩。对面用灵异的眼神瞪他一眼，然而看着马镫上印刻的皇室纹章又点了点头。

回到塞纳河边对方还在，且越接近越他明确那就是他要找的人。约瑟夫把脚步放得很慢，思索起该怎样开口。好在微风帮了他大忙，将她放在身边的几张乐谱吹落到地上，让他得以顺势捡起来还给她。

“谢谢。”安东尼娅很大方地接过那些纸放回原处，她抬头望向他，“前面我听见您的演讲，就在想您会不会过来。我本来想悄悄溜走的……”

“谢天谢地你没有溜走。”约瑟夫在她身边坐下。

“因为太阳没落下呢。自从去了瑞典我愈发珍惜阳光。”尽管这么说，安东尼娅明白其实是自己不死心，非要再赌一把命运将怎样安排。事实证明他们依然有着相仿的趣味，下意识地就会去往同样的地方望向同样的风景。且她不想管他于盟国抨击对方的宫廷是否合理，他对人类福祉的真切热情世间仅有。她获得的位置让她见过了太多的伪君子与明目张胆的利己恶人，从而更为珍惜这份澄澈。

“您要看乐谱吗？”她递了几张谱给他，免得他一直缄默不语令她更为不知所措。

约瑟夫点头，欣赏起那首咏叹调。看完前奏弦乐部分连续几小节紧促下行的旋律翻到下一张，他无奈地哼了一声。

“怎么了吗？”安东尼娅从未见过这样的反应。

“下一次请提前让我把瑞典语学起来，三个月就够了。”约瑟夫摇着头。

“那我解释一下好了。”她望了眼他手上的诗句，“为了惊骇而恐慌的生命，我的胸膛里燃烧着火焰；绝望和死亡将剥夺我安逸的命运。埃特纳火山近在咫尺，它那熊熊燎燃的躯壳，终结无法治愈的痛苦。”

“哦，我懂了。”

“我唱给您听？”

“再好不过。”

约瑟夫仿佛几百年没听到她唱歌了。从她离开后他每次去剧院都心不在焉，歌手引起的掌声无论多热烈他都提不起太大热情。于他安东尼娅的声线仿佛一条涌进沙漠的溪流，拯救了他干枯的灵魂。

他看了看下方意大利语的备注，冥后的传说为人所熟悉，果然唱这首咏叹调的角色是同样爱着珀尔塞福涅的阿提斯——死亡与再生之神。当爱人被冥王普鲁托掠去冥界，他陷入悲怆。神话有多种展开故事的版本，但大多数的结局都落在主神朱庇特调停一切后，珀尔塞福涅半年留在冥界，半年返回人间。因而大地季节轮转，丰饶与贫瘠交替。

霎时各种意象与联想令约瑟夫再度沉思起来，以至于他听完那首歌都没有给出任何评价。

安东尼娅相信自己要是不做点什么，皇帝大概会一直如雕像般沉默下去。曾经她把他当做一切的支配者仰望，也把自己当做他的所有物。现在不同了，一方面她意识到世界有多大，充满皇权的光辉笼罩不到的地方，一国之君远非万能的神明。另一方面失去雇佣关系等牵连后，他还反复出现在她面前的理由变得很单一。而人们一旦深陷求而不得的爱，脖颈上都自愿套着枷锁。这点他们彼此都一样……

“挺晚了，您去我那边喝杯茶吗？”她把书写工具和纸都收好。

“你住在哪里？”他有点困惑。

“巴黎歌剧院附近的旅店，我被拖到凡尔赛之前都住在那里。”她起身站到他面前，“来吗？”

“嗯……”

得到肯定答复后，安东尼娅开始往回走，等待对方自己跟上来。她租住的套间几乎占了二楼的一半，有一个客厅可以给她接待来访者。

从进门那会她便注意到约瑟夫微妙的表情，她不清楚他是华丽家具厌恶症又犯了，还是在思考关于她的问题。不管他喜不喜欢，她都先让仆从给她弄点热水上来，拿出银壶与瓷杯开始泡茶，顺便点上镀金烛台上的淡粉色蜡烛。

“我希望您不要对红茶有心理阴影。”安东尼娅把茶杯放到桌面上上时这么说。

“那是我活该。”约瑟夫皱眉回答，指尖无目的地按压着蕾丝桌布的纹路，欲言又止。

“我感觉您从一开始就有话想说却到现在都没有说。”她在他身边的檀木椅子上坐下。

“你真的不用回斯德哥尔摩吗？据我所知今天瑞典国王已经回去了。”他说出他的第一个疑问，看见安东尼娅立即托着头深长叹气。

“容我先表示一下谢意吧，看来您已不再嫉恨他也不再生我的气。”她用了揶揄的口吻，可对方没有注意到。

“我本不该再打扰你们的。”

“那您今天为什么来到我身边？现在又在干什么？”

“所以我问你真的不用回斯德哥尔摩吗？”

“陛下，我觉得您失去理智的时候反而更讨人喜欢一点。”安东尼娅摊手，感到自己再也忍不住了必须要说出来，“都到了我的房间里，您还在想方设法把我往外推。请问那种理性指导下的「正确行为」能给我带来什么呢？带来幸福吗？直到离开维也纳的那个早晨，我都在暗自期许您开口问我能不能留下来。最终失望地发现您只会一厢情愿把‘最佳选项’摊在我面前，仿佛您已经完美安排好了一切，选择的后果都得由我自行承担。不，我不接受！如今的局面绝对不是我单方面造成的，您至少得自己负一半责任。”

面对一长串指责约瑟夫一时无以应对。他最终先说出他的歉言，并试着去承认她已然不是当年那个整天担心自己哪里不够好的女孩了。彼时她眼里总透着无辜的惶恐，如今却足以对他投出怜悯的目光。

“呃，对不起……”

格鲁克是对的。他自私、顽固、不顾他人的感受。即便往昔婚姻中的沉痛让他试图悔改，多年来却只是走向了另一种极端。他还是没有考虑对面到底想要什么，从头彻尾不停塞给她的都是自认为对她有利的东西。

“还有，有些话现在再说已经晚了。”安东尼娅端起茶杯抿了口茶，“自由的滋味令人成瘾。瑞典国王不需要我总是跟他保持行踪一致，总之我被允许在这多逗留一段时间。”事实上只要她能完成歌剧院的订单，国王越来越不限制她呆在哪里。至于另一个职位，他们已经“搭戏”三年，用厌倦就能解释一切，谁都不会觉得奇怪。见约瑟夫一脸错愕，她直视着他提醒道，“接下去请您不要问任何奇怪的问题，我会生气的。”

“是，是。那你直接告诉我接下去我还能做什么吧。”约瑟夫只得摆出任她摆布的架势。

“尊敬的陛下。”她抬起手肘搁上他的肩膀，“现在是晚上七点半，我相信您没有晚宴要参加，今天剧院也没有演出给您看。那您是打算跟我彻夜畅谈到明天早上吗？”

“安东尼娅……”

过于明显的暗示，约瑟夫抓过她的手腕轻轻把她拉过来，偏头亲吻她。当他柔缓舔过安东尼娅的下唇，他感觉到她伸手搭上了他的颈侧，隔着衣领轻轻抚摸。

“您已经弄疼我两次了，今天能温柔一点了吗？”她的话语既是警告也是给他补救的机会。

“那些不会再发生了，我发誓。”约瑟夫鼻尖蹭过她的鬓角发丝，“不过我也有一个小小的要求，能不要再‘您’了吗？你以后见到我叫我名字就好。”

安东尼娅嗯了一声，又回到交缠的吻中。她能理解他的意图，毕竟如今她说「陛下」时也可能指代另一个人。

客厅的椅子不是个舒适的地方，停下来好好呼吸之际，安东尼娅起身牵着对方回到卧室。离开宫廷她都穿着轻便的衣装，很容易脱下，另一个人也一样。不过约瑟夫久久没有扔开他自己的外套，直到安东尼娅已然赤裸还仅是圈着她的腰从背后吻过她的颈椎。

“你在等什么？”她反手摸上他的侧脸，“是要我代劳吗？”

“为什么不呢？”约瑟夫顺势吻起她的掌心。

于是安东尼娅转身面对他，从那简洁的领饰开始帮他脱下，然后是外套与衬衣。她才想起来自己从未这样认真地打量他，这一次她既不赶时间也没有或绝望或愤懑的情绪打扰。她可以肆意以指尖贴着他的锁骨掠过，再抚上他肩颈精实的肌肉。当她凑近了吻起约瑟夫的下颌，后者也将她拥进怀中，掌心描摹过她腰臀的曲线。

安东尼娅靠在对方身上，感到自己的肢体于爱抚中逐渐酥软。与此同时她又觉得曾经的自己好愚蠢，为了皇帝患得患失到每天都在折磨自己。那七年里但凡她稍许主动一次，对面根本没有招架的余力，此刻抵在她小腹上的硬物便是最好的证明。只是那会不谙世事的她自身都害怕获得这些罢了。不过反过来想，不经历逃离后的事情，她不可能获得如今拥有的那份淡然。

夏夜本身还算凉爽，体内蔓延出的热度却搅得人愈发难耐。安东尼娅扭动几下轻蹭过对方，约瑟夫便如她所愿抱起她将她横放到床榻之上。

愉悦身体交融的那一刻起便蔓延开来，伴随着被填满的餍足。安东尼娅发现一旦她不再抱着拥有谁的执念，反而得以解脱，她终于得以尽情享受这一切。当初她不解巴黎歌剧院作者无权指挥自己作品的奇怪规矩，格鲁克给出的解释她同样感到非常困惑。他说：“有时你抱着它落笔便不属于你的想法，反而能得到更好的的结果。”

约瑟夫恪守了他的承诺，每一个动作都轻柔平顺，时常停下来花很长时间吻她。被从上方俯视着，安东尼娅望进那苍蓝的眼眸，忽然明了自己内心那份理所当然来源于何处。原来世间牵绊的种类如此丰富。她不再是他的音乐家，不再是他的子民；爱与被爱的方式比以往更隐秘甚至混着些背德，未来也不知还能见面多少次。但不管怎样他是她孩子的父亲，也不管他未来会不会察觉（她自己不打算主动直说），血缘关系都是不会改变的。

第一轮高潮来得迅猛而激烈，安东尼娅不确定自己是否在约瑟夫背上留下了些许抓痕。性爱可以是伤害也可以是疗愈，先前的疼痛、焦躁与沮丧都被当下的快乐所覆盖。

“唔……好舒服……”她在他舔舐过她颈项时轻声说道。

“想继续吗？”约瑟夫理着她被汗滴黏在额头的发丝询问。

安东尼娅点头，她有足够的时间和体力去挥霍。

约瑟夫来到她的侧面，从背后抱着她。陌生的姿势令她茫然地颤栗了一阵，当他抚过她的大腿后侧示意她分开腿时还感受到某种习惯性的抗拒。这些隐藏的小羞涩结合她先前的叙述，令约瑟夫相信古斯塔夫根本没有碰过她。仔细看来她身上没有任何其他人留下的习惯或印记，至始至终只有他占有过她。

他再次进入她，缓慢浸没到底部。那条甬道依然布满温润的爱液，当她因不甚习惯而收紧时一些液滴被从结合处挤出滑落。

“安东尼娅……”约瑟夫于她耳畔低沉叫着她的名字，心想此时她应当不会拒绝更大一些的力度。安东尼娅的确没有抗拒，只是难耐地释放出零散的甜美喘息，丰满漂亮的乳房应着抽送轻轻晃动。他乐于给予她愉悦，欣赏她涣散又柔顺的样子，再一遍遍不厌其烦的地爱抚她曼妙又敏感的躯体。

“又一次对不对？”再次感受到规律的痉挛，他故意浅笑着问她，“想要我怎么做直接告诉我”

安东尼娅不好意思地发出绵软的鼻音，在他面前她总是如此轻而易举地失控，哪怕他只是捏着她的指节都能令欢愉于血流里沸腾。

那一夜直到精疲力尽两人才停下来，汗滴与其他混杂的液体沾湿了大片床单，以至于他们不得不挪动到隔壁另一间房间躺下休息。

被对方紧拥在胸前，安东尼娅顶着困倦问道：“能不能告诉我现在维也纳的剧院和乐团谁管着？”

“朱塞佩·邦诺。”约瑟夫回答道。

“他不是挺早以前就退休了吗？”

“无所谓了，反正谁也替代不了加斯曼和你。”

听见老师的名字安东尼娅感到心脏一阵坠痛，她甚至没能见到他最后一面。还好从信件中她得知芭芭拉过得还不错，她以原先加斯曼的年薪领着抚恤金。她的遗腹子和另一个女儿由皇室承诺负担她们未来的教育，女皇甚至成为了第二个孩子的教母。

“你未来什么打算？会去其他地方吗？”约瑟夫反问她。

“不知道，随便了……”

“随便？”

“我要是能轻轻松松热爱另一个地方，喜欢另一个人，我当初何必逃跑？”她拨弄着对方后脑的发丝，额头蹭过他的肩窝，“别问我那时候为什么不告诉你，你不会听的，当然早先我自己都不太确定……”结果到现在她也只愿意被他抱着，不想要其他人。

“对不起。”约瑟夫拍抚着她的肩胛。事实证明她跟他一样，是一旦对谁交付真心便再也不肯收回或更改的类型，至死不渝。

安东尼娅没有回应，平稳的呼吸表明她已经睡着了。约瑟夫跟着闭上眼睛，他本来有另一个更重要的议题要跟她谈，但她至始至终无意提起的样子令他犹豫。想必她自有其保守秘密的理由，既然他已经从其他地方获悉了真相，装装傻无妨。

第二天两人起得并不算早，安东尼娅让人给她弄了早餐上楼，她很喜欢这家旅店的小餐馆做的松饼。方才往新鲜煮好的咖啡上填满奶油，她听见有人噼里啪啦敲她的门。

——“妈妈！你起床了吗？”

她就猜到是那小家伙，因而皱眉思考了几秒，结果约瑟夫抢先一步对她的仆从说：“让她进来。”

弗洛里娅跑到母亲身边后，疑惑又好奇地望了望餐桌边的另一个人，她的年纪远不至于让她去遐想对方为什么清早出现在这里。

见约瑟夫也偏头看向小孩子，安东尼娅把她抱到腿上并解释道：“别担心，她不记仇。只要我不对你表现出敌意，她就不会有什么想法。”

“真好，继承了你的优点。”他忍住没把「不然像我那样就糟糕了」说出来。

安东尼娅跟女儿小声谈判片刻，叫她安静一会让她好好吃个早餐。弗洛里娅心不在焉地点着头，她的注意力早就被其他东西吸引了。还是约瑟夫将那一小篮她盯着看的草莓拿到她面前，接着又把自己那一份枫糖浆也浇在她母亲的松饼上。

那一刻，安东尼娅错愕地发现眼泪唐突从眼角滑落。对明摆着的难局她都有心理准备，例如舞会上的意外重逢并不至于让她情绪失控。真正使心理防线溃不成军的总是猝不及防的细节——自从与维也纳告别，再也没有人记得她需要双份的糖浆，她自己也像自我惩罚般再未向谁声明过自己对糖分的偏好。

“怎呢了？”约瑟夫搭上她的肩膀。

“没事，没什么……忽然想起一些事情……”她赶在小孩子察觉前擦掉脸颊上的泪水。

约瑟夫不再追问，兀自吃了点东西。等她平静下来后才继续说：“我不管再说这些是不是为时已晚，倘若哪天你想回来，维也纳永远欢迎你；如果你想去其他地方，其余属于哈布斯堡家的领地也欢迎你。”他向她承诺，也是期限不定的邀请。

“谢谢你……”安东尼娅叹息般回答道。往后她应该会考虑的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我写完就觉得自己这排线有点丧心病狂，又在被挂城墙的边缘试探……序章的时间线前行速度比较快，之后正文从1777年开始，地点是凡尔赛宫。下一章我肯定会写的因为要欺负约二很好玩，后续填坑频率未定，也可能半路坑，请随缘看！


End file.
